Contestshipping Johto style
by dolphy-chan
Summary: May travelled with her friends for two years around the regions collected ribbons, but what happens when she starts travelling alone in a region without her friends there to support her, who will help her through rough situations? Chapters:4 MayxDrew
1. Prologue

Me: OK, so I know that isn't the best title for it. It was hard to think of a suitable name for my fan fiction. It was either that or A Journey through Johto, and I tell you what I chose sounded better to me. I am going to rate it PG, for now, it may move up in further chapters, but right now I am not to sure.

Drew: It's not all that good

May: Yea it is, so R&R

Me: Drew you're doing this disclaimer

Drew: No, I am NOT!

Me: Yes you are :threatens Drew, headlock: XD

Drew: I refuse to do it

Me: You're just being stubborn, May will you do it?

May: Sure :jumps up: Dolphy-chan does not own pokemon. If she did Contestshipping would be a canon, and advance shipping or Hoenn shipping would never happen

Me: Thank you May :hugs May:

Drew: I could have done better :looks unimpressed:

Me: Then you do it next time :gives him the evil eye:

Drew: Whatever

Me:snickers: Anyway on with the story:Marches around proudly:

--

**Summary**

May Maple has been traveling with friends for her first two years of traveling and coordinating, but what happens when Ash, Misty, Brock and Max ant to go to the battle region, but she doesn't? May decides to make a journey by herself. Unfortunately she doesn't know where to go, until she stumbles across something about contests in the Johto region. This is where May's journey begins. What pokemon will she catch? What ribbons will she obtain? What's with all the damn questions? Read and find out.  
--  
**Prologue**

Her name was May Maple; she was 13. Her hair was a Chestnut brown parting on each side of her head, while her eyes shined brightly of sapphire blue. May was excited to be on her way to the Johto region. There at Johto she would be able to prove to the pokemon world that she was Top coordinator. Johto region had recently started holding contests and their grand festivals were apparently ones not to be missed. May did not want to miss out on such an opportunity. It would take a lot for her to convince her friends and parents that she should go there and not to the battle region **(A/N: I couldn't think of a name to call a battle region…all the good ones were taken ; )**

_FLASHBACK_

Ash, Brock, May and Max had finally arrived at Ash's home town, Pallet Town. On their way there, they caught up with Misty, who was finally relieved of her gym leader duties, for a couple of years. So she decided to join the gang again and travel with them.

Eventually they arrived at Ash's house. After dinner they were deciding and where they should go off to next.   
"So, Brock any ideas of where to go that **don't** include massive amounts of pretty girls?" asked Ash, the word don't being emphasized. Brocks just sweat dropped. They were now getting serious. Brock looked though one of his guides books and found something.  
"Well, we could go to the north of the Kanto region. It says here there is a region made specifically for battling". Brock said while pointing at his guide book and looking threw it quickly. Then he looked at May with a sad face "Unfortunately there are no contests in that region, May" he finished. As soon as this was heard, she became upset, but didn't show it, she didn't want to disappoint her friends; so May tried to think of ways to avoid the battle region. She didn't hear the name of the region since she seemed to let her mind wonder and zoned out a bit.

It started getting late, so Ash and the rest decided to head off to bed. May was the last go of to sleep. All she could think about were ways to avoid the battle region. No ideas came to her head. May was upset about that. If none came then she would HAVE to go to the battle region, and do nothing but battle. Then she decided to go through Brock's guide book and se if there was something in there for her. She kept searching and searching.

It was getting really late, when she had come across something that had interested her. It was an advertisement about contests, and apparently the best contest there ever seemed to be, the contests were held in the Johto region. The contests hadn't started yet; they were waiting for the New Year to begin which wasn't far away. One month to be exact. May had two days to convince her parent and friends to let her go the Johto region to compete in contests and get herself there and registered before the competition. After all, she did need the time to get there.

It was easy with her parents, they agreed to let May go because they wanted her to do something with pokemon, and they knew Max would be okay since he and Raltz would be together. **(A/N: remember in one of the episodes Max said he would be with Raltz when he became a trainer, well now that Max is a trainer he has Raltz)**

However her friends and brother weren't as easy. They wanted her to come, but eventually they gave in and let May go off to Johto. Max wasn't too happy about that, but then he remembered that he was going to the battle region with his friends so it would be all good.

May and the gang said their goodbyes. Soon they were off in two separate directions…

_END FLASH BACK_

May decided that she would only bring her Blaziken; it was classified as the "Blaze pokemon. It had powerful claw-like fists; its feet and legs were covered in feathers of red and orange. The beak and head of Blaziken was red and its chest of feathers was a white-creamy colour. **(A/N: it evolved from Combusken, I don't like Combusken that much) **and Wartortle. Wartortle was classified as the "turtle pokemon". Its body was a dark blue, while its shell was red colour on one side and on the other was a yellowish colour. Its tail was a light blue and the ends of the tail were in coils. **(A/N: it evolved from Squirtle)**. May was able to see the outlines of New Bark town. There she would be able to register for the Johto contests. So, she set off to New Bark town to register for the Johto contests.

Finally she had arrived at New Bark Town. She immediately went to the pokemon centre to register and let her pokemon rest. Before she had left Pallet Town she asked if her mum could send over some new clothes for her journey.

She wanted to look a bit different from her previous journeys. Makes a new impression you know. She was wearing her usually red bandanna with a white pokeball print on it. She now had a red singlet top on with a torchic print in the top centre of it, this was accompanied with a black mini skirt (not a tight one) and her black bike shorts underneath the skirt. Her gloves were replaced with white sweat bands which had black and red stripes across it in the middle. Finally, she replaced her yellow fanny pack with a black back pack. Her outfit was finished off with her black and red trainers **(A/N: like the ones she wears with her usual outfit only replace the orange colours with black) **and white ankle socks.

She went over to Nurse Joy and left her pokemon there to get some rest and have a check-up before the beginning of the contests and the rest of her journey.

The best thing she thought this journey was, no one here knew any gym leaders from Hoenn, she would be able to make a name for herself, finally, without being known as Norman's daughter.

--

Me: So, what did you guys think of it? My first fanfiction.

Drew: meh…its nothing special, I have seen better

Me: So, even if you have, at least mine is better then anything you could have done.

May: She is right you know.

May and me:high-five:

Drew: At least I could write better then you :snickers:

May: Could not

Drew: Could too

May: Could not

Drew: Could too

May: Could not

Drew: Could too

May: Could not

Drew: Could too

Me: This could go on for ages

May and Drew: Could not!

Me: could too, see I told you people :snickers at May and Drew:

May and Drew: Why is it about us anyway?

Me: Because you two make an adorable couple.

May and Drew:blush bright red:

Me: awwww……


	2. 1 Saving Chikorita

Me:sigh: I wish I owned pokemon, If I did, more things would happen between certain couples XD, hint people, get me the copyrights to pokemon for my birthday

**Chapter 1, Saving Chikorita**

May had set out on her journey, she was alone, without her friends cheering her on, but she didn't mind, as long as she got to compete in contest she seemed happy enough. May had just made it to the outskirts of New Bark town and was making her towards the next town. The first contest would be held at exactly 3 months away in Azalea. She was a still a while away from Violet City, she hadn't even passed through Cherrygrove City yet, for that matter; not even reached it. She would still have another day before she arrived at Cherrygrove.

--

It seemed that May had been walking to Cherrygrove fro a while, night was starting to appear at the edge of the horizon. May had already walked enough today, so she decided to stop for the night. It was a quiet night. There was a full moon, the stars were brightly shinning and there really seemed to be no sound, except the occasional crackle from the fire she had set up. She ate her food, gave her pokemon her own food to eat and after a while, with her pokemon cuddled up next to her, she fell to sleep.

--

The sun woke May from her slumber. She fluttered her eyes as she attempted to wake up. Slowly she arose and stretched. "Blaziken, Wartortle it's time to wake up and start the new day" she said eagerly. Blaziken and Wartortle slowly got up. When the eventually opened their eyes they could see their trainer packing up to get ready to leave.

When May was done she had breakfast and gave her pokemon some pokemon food. After breakfast she returned her pokemon and set off again. They heat of the day had begun. She saw a lot of pokemon lying around with a tired look on their face. "The heat must be getting to the wild pokemon" May thought while she continued on with her journey. Most of the pokemon she saw were Hoothoot, Sentret and Ratatta, she didn't really care much about those pokemon; they were common and nothing really interesting that she wanted for competing in her contests.

It became about noon when May decided to stop for a break. As she kept walking she came across a pecha berry tree, and decided to stop there. Again she let out Blaziken and Wartortle. Then she handed the two each a few pecha berries to eat and then she ate a few herself. May and her pokemon just sat there a while, under the pecha tree enjoying the shade of the tree. It was nice and peaceful and quiet when a cry came from the bushes.

**"CHIKAAAAA!"** cried a Chikorita that came running out of the bushes; it kept running with its eyes closed when it bumped into Wartortle.

"Warrr" cried Wartortle as it fell back from the impact it received from Chikorita.

"What the?" May was surprised to the Chikorita. She got out her pokedex to learn more about the Chikorita.

"Chikorita. The leaf pokemon. In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling pokemon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around", said the female voice from the pokedex.

May, could see the Chikorita was in pain, also it was a different coloured then the one in the pokdex. In the pokedex, the Chikorita had a green all around body with varying shades of green, but this Chikorita was coloured much differently. The leaf on its head was a tanned brown, orange colour, while the body was a lite orange, yellow colour and the beads around its neck were the same tanned colour as the leaf only slightly liter.

She wondered what happened, but decided to ask questions later and help out the Chikorita first. May went and knelt down near Chikorita, she put her hand near it but immediately Chikorita slapped it away with its vine whip.

"CHIKA" it shouted back at me, angrily.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" May whine as she winced from the slap, it did actually hurt. May was upset the Chikorita hurt when she was trying to help it, but she realized that it was probably scared of what might happen if May did touch it. Again May put her hand and moved it towards Chikorita. Chikorita was stubborn, instead of attacking it just moved away, holding its ground firmly, but weakly. This seemed to continue for a while until Chikorita's body finally gave in, it was tired and fell down. May was a little sad that it took that long to let the Chikorita know it was ok, but she pushed those feelings aside and went closer to Chikorita. May picked up and cradled the Chikorita like a baby, holding it close to her so it wouldn't fall. Then May went to the pecha berry tree to look at her pokenav. She wanted to know who long until Cherrygrove. It would be better for Chikorita to be cared for at the pokemon centre then with her. It wasn't far just a couple more hours and she would be there. May returned her pokemon and set off to Cherrygrove, still with Chikorita cradled in her arms.

--

May eventually arrived to see the outlines or Cherrygrove City. It didn't appear to be a large town. But that wasn't important right now, getting Chikorita to the pokemon centre was important. She ran to the pokemon centre. There was nothing extravagant about the pokemon centre; it seemed to be pretty modern one like in her home town Petalburg. There was a Nurse Joy and a few Chansey roaming around helping people and other things Chansey do.

When she got in she went to the desk where Nurse Joy and a Chansey were working.

"Nurse Joy, Can you please help this Chikorita, I found it along the way here. It seems pretty badly injured". May said in a worried tone.

"Let me see it" said Joy. Joy inspected Chikorita before asking chansey to bring out a bed to take Chikorita to the Emergency ward. Chansey understood immediately and went to get a bed. "Chans" it said as it went off.

"Nurse Joy could you look at my pokemon as well" asked May.

"Sure thing" Said Joy and got a tray for May to put her pokeballs on. May put her pokeballs on the tray and rented a room for the night.

Chansey came back with a bed and helped put Chikorita onto the bed. Then left back to where it came from.

"May I think it would be best you wait here while I go do a check up Chikorita and help it out" said Joy as she left May to go to the emergency ward. May just nodded. She was really worried about the Chikorita; it was just in her to care for others, compassion for another living soul.

It was getting late, May kept shifting around the room waiting for Joy to come out and tell if Chikorita would be ok. She started pacing back and forth, her nervousness was quite obvious to anyone.

After another hour, Joy came out with a smile on her face.

"Chikorita will be okay May, it as a good thing you brought it here, if not I don't think it could have survived much longer. The thing about this all is that Chikorita aren't usually found in this area. There are more around near Violet City, from what I remember there hasn't been any Chikorita findings around here in a long time-".Joy said

"Really? I wonder why the Chikorita was here then" questioned May

"What else is amazing is the colour of this Chikorita. Look at its body; it is a completely different colour to the ones I have seen", finished Joy.

"Yea, I noticed that to" said May agreeing to Nurse Joy's comments.

"Can I go see Chikorita Joy?" Asked May

"Yea, go ahead" said Joy, and then left to do other Nurse Joy jobs.

May made her way to the room Chikorita was put in. May slowly opened the door to find Chikorita sleeping one the bed peacefully. It looked so calm. May quietly walked over to Chikorita, taking in her surroundings. There was the bed Chikorita was on which was next to a window, a bed side table next to it. A bit further down the bed was a simple chair to sit on. The walls were a light creamish colour. The floor was a simple white carpet and the furnishings were made of wood.

When May reached Chikorita, she grabbed the chair and sat on it. May continued to watch over Chikorita like a mother. Making sure Chikorita was ok and comfortable. Finally hours later May fell asleep, leaning on the bed while still on the chair. The two slept there together peacefully the entire night.

The Sun was shinning and the Pidgey were chirping as the first sign of daylight snuck its way into the room May and Chikorita were sleeping in. Chikorita finally was awoken from its slumber by the sun creeping in. Slowly it opened its eyes and saw May sleeping there, almost right next Chikorita. Chikorita just stared a while before it noticed a blanket on itself. "This girl must have put it on me" thought Chikorita.

--

After getting up from where it slept Chikorita stretched and walked over to May, once it was next to May it began to nudge May a little with its vine whip and called out quietly in its voice.

"Chika, chika" it whispered. Eventually May's sleep gave in and she opened her eyes to see Chikorita next to her, just staring at her. It took May a while to realize what was happening. Chikorita was better, and just woke her up.

"So, I am guessing you feel better, Chikorita" asked May.

"Chika!" said Chikorita proudly with a smile.

May eventually got up and opened the door to the room and walked outside to the counter where Joy would be. Chikorita closely followed May to Joy.

When they got there Joy was awake and doing her job.

"Hi Nurse Joy are my pokemon ready?" May ask kindly walking up to Joy.

"Sure are, Just wait a second and I shall be back with them, they have already been fed this morning for you", said Joy cheerfully, as she left to get May's pokemon.

"Here you go May, your pokemon", said Joy as she gave May's pokemon back to her.

May went back to her room and packed up her gear so she could make her way towards Violet City and her next contest. Chikorita again followed May back to her room and helped May pack and clean up. Finally it was time to leave. She closed the room and left with Chikorita to return the key to the room to Joy and get some breakfast.

Breakfast was done and quick and May began to set off on her journey. May had just left the pokemon centre when something grabbed her wrist; she looked down at her wrist to find Chikorita's Vine whip attached to her arm.

"Chikorita? What do you want?" May asked as she bent down to Chikorita's level.

"Chika, Chika, chika!" it said in its own language.

"I think Chikorita wants to join you, May" said Joy as she appeared out of no where.

That kind of bothered but she got over it.

"Really Chikorita? You want to come along with me?" asked May to Chikorita

"Chika" said Chikorita as it nodded.

"Well okay, your coming with me", May said as she got out a pokeball, "Pokeball GO!" May threw the pokeball to Chikorita, it bounced off Chikorita and a red laser swallowed Chikorita into the pokeball.

The red and white ball shook to the left and right a few times before it finally stopped. "bing" The pokeball had made the noise that told May Chikorita was caught. May went over to the pokeball.

"Alright I caught a Chikorita" May said triumphantly as she made a victory pose.

May was now on her way to the next contest and chance for her first Johto ribbon. She smiled at that and continued her journey to Violet City. May reached Violet City in incredible time. She basically was flying Routes 30 and 31.She passed by Violet City quickly, there were no contests there, well there wasn't one there yet, so she wasn't interested in stopping. May headed straight for Azalea Town, she was pumped and ready to get to Azalea Town, for her first contest in Johto.

--

Me: Go Chikorita!

May: why Chikorita?

Me: because I like Chikorita

Drew: why didn't I appear in this chapter? It specifically says in our agreement that I should, and would appear in all chapters

Me: You are just jealous because May gets a Chikorita and you don't XP :gets agreement and burns it:

Drew: Oi! Don't burn that….besides I wouldn't be jealous of a Chikorita

Me: Too bad I just did :pokes tongue out: hehe


	3. 2 Closer by a contest and an offer

Me: I am back with another chapter to Contestshipping Johto style. I have tried to add more detail into the story as possible and fixed up most of the spelling mistakes I saw. RxR, no flaming.

---

"CHIKKKAAAA!" Chikorita screamed as it tried to release a Solar beam. It didn't work, again it failed. May and Chikorita had been working on it for ages. But it just never seemed to work. May thought that if Chikorita learned that attack it would go perfect in their next contest. May had planned from the beginning, that when she got her newly obtained Chikorita, that she would use it in her next contest.

May and her pokemon had just passed through Violet City and were having a training break near the ruins of Alph. Usually she would stop by and look at the ruins but, May was more focused on getting more training done so she could pass the preliminaries and win her first ribbon.

"It's ok Chikorita, we'll get it. In the mean time let's work on our combination moves. And then our routine, Okay?" May asked as she tried to comfort the upset Chikorita. Immediately Chikorita bounced up and smiled with a look of determination on its face.

"Alright Chikorita, first lets start with our routine, we need to get that right since we only have 3 weeks before the contest" said May. Chikorita agreed and nodded.

"Alright, Chikorita lets start off with Razor leaf and try to aim it up at the sky, then follow it up with poison powder, also make that go up to the sky" May commanded.

Chikorita nodded the orders and proceeded with attacks.

"Chika!" Chikorita yelled as it released the leaves from the leaf of its head and aimed it up into the sky. The leaves all flew up into the sky. The leaves were scattered into different directions powerfully and came into contact with each other causing the leaves to crush and fall down back to earth, with sparkles every where from the little explosions caused by the leaves. Then Chikorita let out poison powder which made a large mass of pinkish dust swarm around the leaves, leaving pink and green swirls all around Chikorita.

Finally May then began ordering another attack. She prayed it would work

"Chikorita SOLAR BEAM! And aim it at the poison powder and razor leaves" May yelled out with a determined face. Again Chikorita tried,

"CHIKKKAAAA!" Chikorita felt like she was going to get it. The solar beam was launched and blasted right through the razor leaf and poison powder mixture. There was an extreme amount of light, which caused May to shield her eyes. Then just before the light was cleared May asked Chikorita to use Synthesis. **(A/N: I know that in a normal pokemon move set that the pokemon can only learn 4 attacks, I have already mentioned like 4 before and Synthesis makes 5, but that gets kind of stuffy and boring so, in my fanfic, I will have as many attacks as I want)** Again Chikorita obeyed.

After the light was clear all you could see were sparkles glowing around Chikorita as it has its eyes closed.

May ran up to Chikorita, "That was perfect Chikorita" May exclaimed as she hugged Chikorita. "Chika" it replied cutely, it was just as happy as May was.

After that they continued working on combo moves. After May let out Blaziken and Wartortle to meet Chikorita and have some exercise.

"Blaziken, Wartortle I'd like you to meet our newest member, Chikorita, Chikorita I'd like you to meet the rest of my pokemon team Blaziken and Wartortle". May said as she introduced the pokemon to each other. All her pokemon gave out a cry. They all seemed happy to meet each other.

After a bit more training with Blaziken and Wartortle, May decided to continue on with her journey, she only had three weeks to get to Azalea Town to register and perfect her moves with Chikorita before the contest. Night time had fallen and she could just see Union Cave, she hoped it wouldn't take long to pass though the cave, if so there would be one more day and she would make it to Azalea Town. She was relived that she was almost there.

Again she let out her pokemon and let them rest. She could see they were getting slightly tired after all this training so she decided to stop for a while until she got to Azalea Town. May ate dinner and gave her pokemon some, then she went to sleep.

--

May had started her journey earlier then usual so she could get there quickly. She was set up and ready by 8 am. May entered Union Cave to be greeted by a spring close to the entrance of the cave. **(A/N: I am recounting it, from the Gold, Silver and Crystal games, from what I can remember) **There were formations of rocks at every corner she turned, there wasn't any darkness in the cave, and she could make out random figures which she guessed were pokemon. May continued walking; she was almost half way through Union cave. There were a lot of Zubat and Rattata in the cave, an occasional Onyx but that was the only pokemon she ever saw in the cave.

A grin got plastered on her face, she could see the end of the cave becoming near. May was out of the cave. She would soon be able to compete in a contest again; as well she hoped a certain green haired coordinator might be there. She didn't like him, she lied to herself, she just want to see a "friend" she hadn't seen in a long time.

"

How could I like a person like that any way? I mean he teases me a lot, and makes fun of my "bad" coordinating skills every time we meet, but then he always gives me a rose in the end and says it's for Beautifly. ", she thought as she walked towards Azalea Town.

May quickly got to Azalea town; she passed a couple of berry trees and a well, which was called Slowpoke well. There was an amazing number of slowpoke around the town, it was crazy. If you weren't careful you could trip on one.

She eventually reached the pokemon centre, but she was still deep in thought trying to convince herself she didn't like the green haired coordinator. She seemed to be so lost in thought that she didn't see that she was going to walk into someone. But still May was able to make it to the pokemon centre. She still continued walking and didn't notice a thing until….. "THUD!" May fell onto her backside and was finally brought back out of her mind. When May finally acknowledged her surroundings, she could see the pokemon centre looked like a simple log cabin, only much bigger. **(A/N: I don't remember what the pokemon centre in Azalea looked like, it has been so long since the Johto series have been on TV)**

"Ouch…"whined May "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said sincerely. She hadn't actually looked up the person she went into because she was still recovering from her fall.

"May?" asked the voice. As soon as she heard that voice, she knew who it was, it was him, it was Drew. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal in fact it was him, looking down her like she was some little kid. May was half shocked to see him, the other half delighted to see , he was the one she would dream about in her dreams, he was the knight in shining armor in some cases.

MAY'S POV

I bumped into him, I didn't mean to, I guess I was just too deep in thought to notice my surroundings, and yet still I managed to walk into the pokemon centre, weird eh?

He looks pretty cute, I have to admit, but I would never admit that to him. He was wearing his usual outfit aqua-ish-blue jeans, with a black ling sleeve shirt and purple t-shirt jacket over the top. His trainers were black. His hair was still the same as always, green and in a big clump on his head, but still managed to shine, I wonder what he does to his to make it shine like that, I wonder why the heck it is green of all colours.

"Drew?" I replied "Hi Drew, I guess you're entering this contest too?" I asked.

"Hey May" Drew greeted. "Well I guess, I'll have to give you points for getting slightly smarter but you're still wrong, once again. I am just here, passing by onto the next contest. This is easy competition, nothing worth my time" he said confidently "I have already got my first ribbon, got it on my first try you know" Drew bragged with a smirk facing me as he flipped his hair; then I started getting the feelings of butterflies roaming around inside me. My heart was racing at a million miles. I liked it when he smiled at me, but I was a weird feeling but I liked it. I felt blush creeping onto my face, I tried to push it back, hoping he would see.

"Oh crap. He has already got a ribbon and I don't. Man if he finds out I don't I wont hear the end of it from him" I was prepared for what might happen.

"So I guess that means you're here for the contest. You got Any ribbons yet?" asked Drew.

"Yea, I am here for the contest. And no I haven't got any ribbons" I replied, I basically the last bit quieter and mumbling it, hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately he heard. Damn his perfect hearing.

"So you haven't got a ribbon here eh? Drew asked.

"Here it comes an insult, teasing, something that involves it hurting the heart" I thought a bit scared.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck for the contest" commented Drew. I was dumbfounded, "WHAT! No teasing, no comments, no rude remarks? Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Drew" she thought "He is actually being nice"

"Thanks Drew" I said nicely.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know what the rules are for this contest?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do, I read them before entering on my way here" I retailed. "Yup here it comes" I knew where he was trying to go with this. This time I would beat him.

"Okay, name me a few of the rules" Drew suggested with the smirk still on his face.

"Fine Grass, Bug and Poison pokemon are the only pokemon allowed in this contest, anyone can enter as long as they have already been registered and you can if you want to switch pokemon during preliminaries and secondary parts of the contest". I said proudly. I had just proved to Drew that I was just as smart as the next person.

"Well done May, you're smarter then what I give you credit for" said Drew in an insulting tone.

He thinks I am dumb? Why that little jerk, how I would like to smack him in the head for that.

END POV

"Yea, yea whatever Drew, if you'll excuse me I have to go get signed up for the contest and heal my pokemon up. I have wasted enough time already" May said as she turned towards Joy to get registered for the pokemon contest and heal up her pokemon.

Nurse Joy wasn't that busy today so May didn't have to wait long for Joy to come back with her pokemon.

"They're all alright and ready for you to pick up" Joy said handing May her pokemon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" May said as she left the pokemon centre to go train some more. She walked to an open field to train, unfortunately, before she was able to do any training Drew had come up to her and started talking to her.

DREW'S POV

I saw her earlier today. She was wearing a new outfit. One that I think looks rather cute on her. This outfit suits her better then her last outfit. She looks really cute in that outfit but I would never tell her that.

I found May again later that morning, she was on some big grass field, looked like she was either starting to train for the contest or just finished training for the contest, that or she was in between, doing her entire routine from the point she would release her pokemon. I start walking up to her.

"Well, hello May, I assume you have been practicing for the contest coming up, after all you probably need it, seeing as your coordinating skills aren't that greatest. But I will have to admit you are getting smarter, I mean you look like you are actually training for once" I started off, I couldn't help myself it is just so much fun to tease her and see her reaction, it is always so cute when she gets mad.

"Wha!" May turned around quickly and faced me. She looked a bit amazed to see me here.

END POV

MAY'S POV

He just came out of the blue, up to me. I was pissed off that he insulted my coordinating skills **again**; as soon as he made that last comment I hit on the head.

"OWW!" he whined.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I was kind of amazed to see him here out of all places; I tried to pick a place that was pretty quiet and hoped no one knew about it. I guess I was wrong.

"Just walking around" He replied smoothly, it looked like he had planned that reply.

"So what pokemon are you using for the contest? Beautifly or Bulbasaur?" Drew asked "It has to be one of the two you know, since those are your only choices". He finished.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. Was he insulting me or not? I couldn't tell. Damn him.

"I am just curious" he simply replied.

"Well if you're curious, about which pokemon I will use for the contest, you will just have to wait" I said snobby and with that I left to find another training spot where hopefully people wouldn't go.

In my heart, I didn't want to leave, but if I stayed he would have said something else to annoy me. Plus it would keep him around until the contest, which I was happy about. I don't like him though. It would just be someone to cheer me on.

END POV.

Practice, practice, practice! That was all May did for the final weeks before the contest. May and Chikorita were in perfect sync. They had timing, combo moves, routine, attacks, everything ready for the contest.

--

It was finally the day of the contest. The crowds were in big masses as the beginning of the Azalea Town contest began. The sun was hot today; it shinned brightly down onto the contest arena. The arena was big.

"Welcome one and all to the Azalea Town Pokemon contest" greeted the MC Vivian. She wore her usual attire, a pink skirt that went to her knees, a bright red blouse and on her feet were red heeled slippers. On her hands were white gloves and around her neck she wore a black necklace. **(A/N: It has been a while since I have seen Vivian, so this is just her outfit from what I remember)** Her orange hair flowed on either side of her face, at the ends of her hair it seemed to curl.

"Today the contestants will be competing for a chance to enter the Johto grand festival and this ribbon" she continued as she pointed up to the screen which showed an enlarged image of the ribbon prize. It was like most other ones. It was tied in a bow and had a pin in the middle in the shape of a leaf that shined gold. The ribbon was coloured brightly with green lace around the edges and every other colour of the rainbow mixed together in straight lines.

"In this contest, coordinators will only be allowed to use Grass, Bug or Poison type pokemon in their routine. During the change from Preliminary to Secondary stages, coordinators are allowed to switch pokemon between each round. But do not have to.

And now, let's meet out hard working judges! Rauk Contesta, head judge,

"Hi, I hope to see some amazing performances today" Rauk said as he was introduced, the pokemon fan club and contest director; Rauk was wearing his red suit, his black hair was combed back and on his red top suit, a pink ribbon was pined on;

"Mr. Sasuko, head of the pokemon fan club" Vivian continued.

"Happy to be here" He said,

"And finally Azalea Town's very own Nurse Joy"

"Thank you everyone. It is an honour to be here" said Nurse Joy finally.

"Now if you the audience is ready, and the judges are ready, I'd like to get this show underway" Vivian concluded.

"First up, is a first time coordinator from Pallet town, Sam (A/N: made up name), so without further ado, give it up for Sam" Vivian introduced.

The crowd cheered wildly as Sam came out on stage.

"Sunflora, Go!" Sam cried as he threw out his pokemon.

"Suunnnflorra" the Sunflora cried slowly, as it came out of its pokeball. It had a sun flowered shaped body. The head was a pale yellow while the petals around its head were a much brighter yellow. The rest of its body was green. It had big leaves on either side of its body, which appeared to be its arms and two paw like feet, which were also green.

"Alright Sunflora, Sunny day, then Leech seed" Sam commanded.

Sunflora obeyed. The stadium had suddenly become brighter as Sunflora started Sunny day, it was really hard to see. Then all that was viewable was the shots of bullet seed being fired everywhere. When Sunny day had finally ceased all you could see way Sunflora standing in the middle of the battle field, in a simple pose, while its trainer was behind it. **(A/N: this probably sounds better then it actually would turn out)**

"Wow! That was amazing" cheered Vivian "Lets see what our Judges thought" she said as she pointed to the Judges.

"Nicely done for a first time coordinator" commented Rauk Contesta.

"Remarkable" complemented Mr. Susuko.

"Well done for a first time performing" said Nurse Joy.

"Let's see his scores now" Vivian said trying to move everything on.

7.6, 7.5, 7.8 were shown on each of the judge's screens.

"Well done Sam, that gives you a total of 22.9, a great way to start things off" congratulated Vivian.

There were a couple more entries before May's turn finally arrived. There were tones of different Grass, Bug and Poison type pokemon being displayed. There were Butterfree, Beedrill, Oddish, Bellossom, Gloom, an amazing range of pokemon.

Finally it was May's turn!

DREW'S POV

Finally it was May's turn. I had been very curious for some reason to learn what pokemon she was using and what her routine would be like. I don't know why I just wanted to see her.

The competition wasn't too tough from what I could see. There were a lot of basic and common routines, which had been most likely performed before. May was ready. I could just see her at the entrance to the stage. She looked a bit nervous, with all that shakiness. She seems to get nervous with every contest.

"Now, let's welcome contestant number 18, May from Petalburg City" Vivian introduced. May entered the arena; her nerves still seemed to be with her, just not as much, she had calmed down dramatically.

"When you are ready May, begin" Vivian said to May.

"Alright" May breathed in and out and got out her pokeball. "Chikorita, take the stage!" she cried as she threw the pokeball.

I, personally, didn't expect that. I thought she would have used either Bulbasaur or Beautifly.

The Chikorita came out of the ball in a powerful, yet some how cute pose. But this Chikorita seemed different. Either May, which I highly doubt, coloured Chikorita body with some sort of paint type thing or this Chikorita was a shiny pokemon. It was a more yellowish, tanned colour. Rather rare pokemon. May was pretty lucky; I guess that's why she didn't want to show me. It made things much more interesting. I like it.

"Wow look at the different colour of this Chikorita, it is really quite amazing" commented Vivian. May started her routine.

"Chikorita, Razor leaf and then follow it up with poison powder!" May commanded with amazing confidence, her nerves were gone.

Chikorita nodded with a smile and obeyed its orders. "Chi" The razor leaves came up to the sky hitting each other causing little explosions above Chikorita. The leaves fell into a variety of patterns, but then the leaf remains were engulfed by the poison powder, making a mixture of pink and green sparkles.

"Now, Chikorita, use Solar beam" May said, proudly.

"CHIKAAAA!" Chikorita screamed.

It fired the solar beam right through the green and pink sparkles but still maintained a high level of balance and grace. It blinded everything in sight. It was kind of hard to see for a couple of minutes. This tiny Chikorita used a grass pokemon's most powerful attack, this was one pokemon I was not about to get angry.

"Now, Chikorita finish it up with Synthesis" May commanded with a triumphant pose.

The light from solar beam finally faded away, all that was viewable was the Chikorita glowing with a few sparkles around it with its eyes closed.

"What an amazing appeal!" Vivian was ecstatic and amazed at the show May and Chikorita produced. "Let's see what our judges thought" Vivian said facing towards the judges.

"An amazing display of light and colour, well done" complemented Rauk Contesta.

"That's remarkable" commented Mr. Sasuko.

"Amazing" finished Nurse Joy.

The scores were shown on the judge's panels.

9.9, 9.8 and 9.9 were May's scores pretty good, but she didn't look too pleased. Her total was 29.5

"There you go, 29.5 the highest score yet, and with only 2 contestants left lets continue. Please come out Jessica". **(A/N: another random name, has nothing to do with my friend Jessica)** Vivian said enthusiastically.

END POV

MAY'S POV

"Well done Chikorita, you did great" I complemented while hugging Chikorita walking back to the coordinators room.

Slowly I reach the entrance to the coordinators room. I enter and look around for a bit when I see Drew there. Chikorita was still in my arms as I walk up to Drew; well actually it was him walking up to me as I took my seat.

"So, what didn't you like about your performance? It seemed pretty good to me" Drew started off. He just complemented me did he know that?

How did he know I wasn't too happy with my score anyway? I didn't look unhappy, did I? Well either way, I didn't want him to think or know that, he'd think I was a sad sap or something.

"What are you talking about? I loved Chikorita and my performance. It went exactly as planned" I insisted while waving my hands around everywhere.

"That's what it didn't look like from where I was" Drew argued.

"Then you must have been pretty far away, I was happy with it" I replied. I didn't mean to use the word 'was', but it just slipped out, it was supposed to be 'am', great now my cover is kind of ruined, if he realizes, that is.

"Was happy?" Drew questioned, damn he noticed, DAMN!

"Wha?" I acted stupidly for that one second "Oh, I was meant to say am, whoops" I insisted.

"Right, of course you did" Drew teased. But, it seemed he wanted to drop it, maybe I looked a bit worried for one second, he just continued "So when and where did you get this Chikorita?" he asked pointing to Chikorita who was now sleeping in my arms.

"A while back, umm….I think it was in err…Cherrygrove area" I was stuttering trying to remember where I got Chikorita from.

"That must have been unusual, Chikorita from what I had learnt, don't live in those areas" said Drew in an inspective voice.

"Yea it is I guess I was just really lucky" I said. We must have been talking for a while because when we were talking, the last two coordinators were finished and they were announcing who made it into the secondary round. I was in, being showed first. That made me happy. I was kind of nervous I wouldn't make it, but then again, I did have the highest score.

"Yes! I made it in" I cheered, with a side of relief in my voice. I guess I moved a bit much or something because Chikorita woke up from its little nap.

"Whoops sorry Chikorita" I said apologizing to Chikorita "But you have to go back into your pokeball now, we are about to battle." I told Chikorita grabbing out its pokeball. "Return" I commanded as Chikorita got absorbed from my lap into the pokeball by the red laser.

"Would May and John please come out to the 1st stage" Vivian asked and sort of commanded.

I walk out quickly, but before I left the door, I turned around to Drew and made a victory sign. Then I continued down the hallway to the battle field. When I got there John was already there, ready for our battle. I quickly got to my side of the field.

John appeared to be some sort of bug catcher; he had a simple white singlet shirt on with beige shorts and a straw woven hat, finished off with pretty plain sandals.

Now that you are ready, let's get the 5 minutes up on the clock and begin" announced Vivian, and the clock started.

"Let's go Chikorita!" May cried throwing Chikorita's pokeball.

Chikorita instantly came up in a fierce and ready pose.

"Go Ledyba" cried John. A ladybug pokemon appeared out of the pokeball. It was pretty small flying just above its trainer. The majority of its body was and orange-red colour. The backs of its wings were black dots. It had 6 legs that ended with white hands/paws at the end of each one and the antennae were black.

"Ba" Ledyba yelled proudly. It didn't seem to strong, looked like something the trainer just picked up at a local forest on the way here.

"Chikorita, Razor leaf, Go, make it swarm around Ledyba" I commanded.

Instantly Chikorita obeyed letting us have the first move. The leaves went all around Ledyba, tangling it and making it confused.

"Now poison powder Chikorita" I was still in control.

Chikorita made its move. The pink dust covered Ledyba, it had nowhere to go, and it was now struggling to move, yet still the trainer hadn't moved. It was time to finish it up.

"Chikorita use tackle!" I said being my final command. Chikorita rammed right into Ledyba, it was knocked out. The judges had the x's on their screens. Ledyba was not allowed to continue.

"With a lot of time to spare, May shall move onto the 2nd stage" Vivian said as John and I walked off stage. The trainer obviously had no experience before, he was probably getting by on luck, I thought.

I was glad Drew didn't come up with me after this round, I didn't want that right now, I was concentrating on who was now battling, because the winner would be the one I verse in the finals.

The match was over quick like mine, the winner was a girl called Annie and her Scyther. This would be a much harder match then my first one. I walked to the final stage ready to claim my first victory in Johto.

"Now with the coordinators ready, begin" was all Vivian said.

END POV

"Go, Chikorita" May yelled. Chikorita immediately came out as soon as May threw its pokeball.

"Let's do it Scyther!" Annie said proudly, throwing the pokeball.

The Scyther came out; it was green for head to toe. It had scythes for hands, and the wings looked sharp. The body was covered with plate like armor and it was ready.

"Scy!" it cried in a smooth voice.

I decided to begin things once again.

"Chikorita use Vine whip and hold down Scyther's blades. The vines came out and grabbed Scyther instantly, it wasn't prepared.

"Now Chikorita, use Razor leaf and Poison powder together" I said

The leaves and powder came down on Scyther hard. It could escape or move from what I could see, it was hit.

"Scyther use Slash to get out of those vines" Annie commanded quickly.

Scyther cut through the vines and was released. It was still weak but was ready for anything. A small amount of points were lost from Annie's score.

MAY'S POV

"Scyther, use swords dance and then Wing attack" cried Annie. I knew what she was up to, grass pokemon were weak against flying type attacks plus she had powered her pokemon's attack power up with Swords dance, if it hit, it would be super effective and take out most of my points and probably Chikorita too; I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Nice combination move" noted Contesta.

"Chikorita, use double team" I said in response to the command. Instantly there were abundant of copies or Chikorita circling around Scyther, so it became a slight confused but it went and kept looking around. This made Annie's points drop continually until she found the right one.

"Attack every one of them Scyther with your wing attack and quick attack" cried Annie fiercely, she wasn't going down with out a fight! Scyther flew around in a circle hitting each of the copies of Chikorita. Eventually it got to the real one. My points dropped a bit, but I was still in the lead and with 3 minutes left, I was fairly safe but to be on the safe side I was going to continue this fight.

Damn. "Chikorita, are you alright to keep going" I was worried about that last attack, there could have been serious damage done to Chikorita. But Chikorita just got up confidently up with a smile quickly.

"Chika!" Chikorita was still in this fight as much as I still was.

"Good, now use Synthesis" I said caring about Chikorita's remaining strength.

Chikorita started glowing. It was healing from previous damage. It was done Chikorita was back up to full health. Annie's points took a small fall for that move. Two minutes left! That would give Chikorita plenty of time to produce solar beam but in this case it would only be used as a last result, it wouldn't affect Scyther much anyway.

"Sunny day Chikorita, then go into body slam" I said wanting to get this finished quickly.

"Chika!" it knew what was happening.

Sunny day was produced making it almost blinding to everything. Scyther couldn't see for a moment which gave Chikorita the perfect chance to attack. It hit on the mark. Scyther was out. The x's appeared on the judge's panels. Chikorita and I had won.

I took a while to sink in but finally it registered.

"Yay. We won Chikorita, you were amazing" I was still very amazed.

Chikorita just came up to me and accidentally body slammed me. I caught Chikorita, but ended up falling on the ground from that attack.

"Congrats May" said Annie, "You put up a good fight" she congratulated.

"You too, for a moment I thought I was gone" I returned.

END POV

--

"Congratulations May, you are this year's Azalea Town contest winner. I hand, the Azalea Town ribbon to you and your pokemon, May. Congratulations" finished Vivian as she handed May the ribbon.

"Alright, I won a ribbon" May cried as she made her winning pose with Chikorita right beside her just as happy as its trainer.

--

May returned Chikorita to its pokeball and made her way backstage to pack up belongings and get out of there. No one was there to congratulate her. Not even Drew. She looked really disappointed but still held her head high and packed her things up silently. A single tear fell. She missed being greeted by someone after she had claimed victory, now not even her friends were there. She really wanted her friends to be there, but she knew that would never happen they were basically on the other side of the world. She missed her friends.

Drew quietly walked backstage and saw May packing up quietly without a smile on her face. He saw a tear coming down her face. May looked really upset. Drew casually walked up to May.

DREW'S POV

I came backstage to congratulate her, but it took a while wit all the fans clinging to me like wet, soggy clothing. It wasn't the best feeling ever I tell you. As I walk in I see May just there, alone without her friends, sad, she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Where are her friends?" I wondered.

They were usually there right by her side, congratulating her right after her battles. They should be there, after she had just won. Come to think of it I hadn't seen them all this past few weeks when I saw May.

No one else was in the coordinators room, I guess they packed up quickly and left.

"What, so you just claimed victory and you aren't happy with it?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she just looked up at me with a blank and confused look on her face, rather cute.

"What are you taking about? I was ecstatic" May said trying to hide the fact she had a tear falling

"Right, whatever" I didn't have the urge to aggravate her or anything it was weird, I love doing that. I had an urge for some reason to wipe away that tear and hold her face in my palm. So that is what I did. I reached over to her face and touched her delicate skin and wiped away the tear.

"You look better happy, what's wrong?" I ask still holding her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she stuttered, she looked like she was going to move her face away but didn't, we were getting closer. I could feel her breathe against my skin.

"So why are you here anyway?" she said interrupting the moment. Damn, I could have kissed her. DAMN! I take my hand off her and bring it down.

"So where are your friends? Aren't they usually here with you?" I asked, looking into her eyes; I didn't want to hurt her I was just curious, but it seemed to remind her why she was sad. Her little smile was replaced with a sad look.

"Oh, they are in the battle region, I don't know what it is called though, I didn't want to go, so I came here, alone" she said quietly as she stood up, barely looking me in the eye.

"Oh" was all I could say. May had no one here, she was alone, and that is probably why she was upset.

May then suddenly left. No byes or anything. Not even turning for a smile. What I had asked must have somewhat hurt, she missed her friends, it looked like she missed traveling with someone, she didn't look like she wanted to be alone.

I hated seeing her sad, I don't like her, I just like seeing people unhappy. I don't like seeing people I care for unhappy. I wanted to help, so I did the only thing I thought I could. It would benefit me any way, at least she would be happy again, at least a little.

END POV

--

May sat outside of the pokemon centre on one of the trees, thinking about her friends. She sat out there alone, for a while. She really did miss her friends; she was kind of regretting going to Johto alone. It was time to see how they were going; she needed to ease her mind.

MAY'S POV

I decided to call Max and my friends to tell them about what has happened recently. They would never believe it, especially about Chikorita. So I immediately went to the pokemon centre where they have video phones. The video phones were green, and all lined up on a wall in the pokemon centre. There was the actual phone bit, and then a screen so you could see who you were to speaking to. There were buttons for the numbers like any normal phone and it was pretty big.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring…" I was calling them. Finally someone answered it was Max.

"Hey Max" I greeted first.

"MAY!" Max basically screamed into the phone. "How have you been? Won any contests yet? Got any new pokemon?" He asked.

"Alright, from the top, I have been good, yes I just won the Azalea Town contest and yes I have caught a new pokemon. How have you and the rest been?" I answered and quickly threw a question at him.

"Ash, Misty Brock, come over here May's on the phone" Max cried, to the rest of them. Ash, Misty and Brock rushed over the phone and greeted me.

"HI!" the cried in unison.

"Hi guys, I have missed you all so much" I tell them

"How you been? Have you won any contests there? Caught any new pokemon?" They had just attacked me with the same questioned Max had just asked me. I sweat dropped.

"Now like I said to Max, I am good, yes I have won a contest, the Azalea Town one, and yes I caught a new pokemon, now please, answer my question, how have you guys been?" I repeated.

"We have all been good" they all said together, "there is always a battle, it's all so fun, heaps of pokemon, so many people, battles, pokemon" Ash said excited. He was crazy. I sweat drop.

"What pokemon did you catch? Can we see it?" Max was eager to see my new pokemon.

"Yea sure" I said and got out Chikorita's pokeball. "Chikorita, come on out" I yelled proudly.

"Chika" Chikorita was happy to be let out and sat on my lap.

"Whoa, look at the colours of your Chikorita May, you're so lucky" Max complemented.

"Yea I know, I was pretty lucky" I said

"Can we see your ribbon?" asked Misty

"Yup, sure can" I said proudly and got out the ribbon.

"Congratulations May, your first contest in Johto and you won" Brock said.

"Thanks" I said back, I was happy to talk to my friends again.

"We had better go May, it is getting late here, and we have got to get ready for tomorrow and the battles to come" Ash was eager to battle again.

"Yea, it's getting late here too, good night" I finished.

"Night" they said together. Then the video phone turned off and I walked up the stair case to my room I rented at the pokemon centre.

END POV

--

May had woken up around 8 am and started getting ready for the day ahead. She had a shower and got changed. She cleaned up her room she stayed in, then left the room and gave the key to the room to the always present Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, for staying the night, and I hope you go well with your journey" Joy said nicely.

The path lead straight out of Azalea and right out to Ilex forest, which would lead to Goldernrod City, according to her pokenav. May was on the outskirts of the town and was onto the next town Goldenrod City when someone grabbed her arm. May immediately turned around prepared to hurt who ever it was.

"THWACK!" she hit the person over the head without even knowing who it was.

DREW'S POV

"Owww! What the heck was that for?" I yelled at her.

"Drew? What the? What are you doing here?" May asked shocked.

"Good to see you to May" I sad sarcastically "Do you always greet some one by thwacking them over the heads? That would explain why your friends aren't here" I know that was a little harsh, but I was being sarcastic.

"Didn't you listen to me yesterday, when I told you why my friends weren't here, they are at the battle region, and since I didn't want to I came here" May had snapped. "Now answer my question, what are you doing here? Oh and why'd you grab my arm? You could have just called my name" May continued

"Ok I am here since I am here, you can't prevent that and I grabbed your arm because I was trying to get your attention, I was calling you for ages but you didn't seem to notice, you are just oblivious to your surroundings aren't you?" I stated the obvious.

"Ok, so why were you calling me?" May asked

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me?" I answered, she looked happy at that, but then a "what do you want" look appeared on your face.

I answered that question before she even asked it. "I want nothing, it just seems like you need some one to travel with, and that's all"

END POV

MAY'S POV

He had just asked e if I wanted to travel with him, I really wanted to, because then I wouldn't be alone. It was like if, he answered my prayers. But then I thought, this was Drew, he didn't ask something like that unless he wanted something in return, or he would get something out of it. I had nothing to offer. I gave him a "what do you want?" look. I didn't even say anything, but he still answered my question, like he was reading my mind.

He simply said "I want nothing, it just seems like you need some one to travel with, that's all". I didn't expect that answer. I did want to travel with him, but then my life would be an open book, this I didn't exactly mind, but some things in my life I didn't want people to know about. But I really want to go with him, I don't want to travel alone any more.

---

Me: ooooo…I cliffy, not a good one, but that was all I could think of e.e;

May: What is going to happen?

Me: you'd like to know wouldn't you?

May: yes, yes I would

Me: too bad you are going to have to wait for the script and act it out :P

May: you're evil

Me: Yes, yes I know, thank you! XD Drew introduce the next chapter

Drew: Fine. :makes voice very narrator style: **Next time on Contestshipping Johto style: Through Ilex forest.** I know crappy name, might change it in future, but right now that is all I can think of. May and Drew are they going to travel together or not? What will happen when a new enemy arises?


	4. 3 May, 16 and 18

Me: Sorry people if you like the name of this chapter before, but I have changed it. Like as if any one would like it. Anyway the new name of this chapter is called **May, 16 and 18. ** You people wouldn't understand yet so read the story. Now as promised, Drew shall do the disclaimer.

Drew: reverse psychology, seems to work every time…damn them…ugh! Dolphy-chan does not own pokemon. If she did, she would.

May: well duh, no flaming please and RxR as always :D

--

MAY'S POV

Drew, he just asked me out of no where, if I would like to travel with him. I think we must have been standing there for a while. My heart was racing, I really want to go. My mind was racing, just like my heart, should I accept or not?

This was a tough decision on my part, Drew on the other hand, was just standing there casually with his eyes closed, waiting for my answer like he had just asked something really simple.

"I accept, but if you do expect something out of this, don't! I have nothing to give" I said laying out the expectations to him. Drew just nodded then started walking.

"We have wasted enough time already, let's go please" he said while still walking. I just smiled and followed him without saying a word.

We, together, not alone, would be together for a while, this was something, that I definitely didn't want my friends or family to learn about, not yet any way. I knew their reaction wouldn't be all good. We set off to Goldernrod City for the next contest. We were even in ribbons; he had nothing to tease me about. Not yet anyway, this is one aspect of our lives, I want to stay the same, always.

--

Drew was silent through the whole trip while leaving Azalea town, I didn't mind it; it was just really weird. Then again what was there to talk about? I am still baffled to why he asked me to travel with him in the first place.

When I left for Johto region, I didn't have a lot of money, or anything valuable. I guess, he must think I am rich or something to travel with me, I mean why else would he travel with me? He could have chosen anyone else in this world, but why me? I mean he has so fan girls to choose from, most a better looking then I am, I don't get why he would travel with ME!

END POV

May was seriously beginning to doubt herself. She had to admit, he was cute, but that was the limit to her infatuation with him. It was nothing more then that. They were friends, and yet they argued more then a married couple, well when they would meet each other anyway. Drew was just the mystery that would never allow it to be solved. May had become lost in her thoughts, about Drew. She had to get him off her mind. She shook her head in her mind. That was enough.

May needed a new routine for the next contest in Goldernrod City. This contest was just a normal contest, any and all pokemon were accepted, and anyone and everyone could enter, as long as they had the Johto region contest pass that is.

What to pokemon to use? May didn't want to use Chikorita; she needed to use a different pokemon. Blaziken would be a good choice; fire seems to win people over any day. But what moves to use? Blaziken knew a lot of moves; it was choosing the right ones, which was the problem, and when to use the moves as well.

Well she could start with a swift and ember combination, which would make the stars from swift light up to a bright orange, then she could use Sky Upper Cut to hit every single one of the bright red stars which would probably make them explode, with amazing colours and heat, and then finish it off with an over heat spin off. Yea, that would work perfectly; she had never tried those combinations of moves before. Blaziken would know what to do; it is a smart pokemon after all. But it was still rather cliché I mean, it had been performed before, but she didn't really care, she needed a routine.

"May" Drew was calling her.

"May?" Drew was still calling her

"MAY!" Drew shouted and slapped her lightly. That brought her back into reality.

"Yea? What?" May asked clueless, and unaware she got hit by Drew. **(A/N: hopeless, pathetic girl ;p )**

"I have been calling you for at least 5 minutes. What are you deaf? You have really got to learn to take notice of your surroundings, what if team rocket or something came out of no where and attacked?" Drew was annoyed

"Sorry, I was just thinking" May apologized.

"Yea, whatever, we are stopping for a break, and we would have stopped a while ago, but some one just kept walking" Drew said matter-of-factly pointing to May.

"Ok" May said quietly, she slowly drifted back into her mind, with her eyes closed.

DREW'S POV

Man, that girl, I swear, she will get kidnapped one day without even realizing it one day. She was really thinking about something hard, I must have called her at least ten times before she came back to reality. I guess she is lucky I am here, other wise I bet she would have fallen off a cliff. Though I wonder what she was thinking about.

She has her eyes closed right now, probably thinking about whatever she was thinking about before. There have been slight breezes, blowing up her hair, she looks really peaceful. It is like she is actually asleep. She looks really cute like that though.

END POV

Drew was crushing on May, even though he would never admit that. Drew wanted to get on the road again. He stood up and walked over to May. He guessed that his efforts to bring her back out of her mind would take a while, again!

"Hey, May, it is time to get going again" Drew said over her.

"Huh? Yea whatever" May said as she got up and started walking again.

Drew was left there amazed, she got up so quickly and without any complaints.

MAY'S POV

We had stopped for a bit. I think it must have only been ten minutes, that's all it felt like. Drew was really silent, but I could feel him watching over me, I don't know why, call it a sixth sense. He was just constantly watching over me like I was either a dead body or a work of art, either way that is a bit creepy.

Suddenly Drew came over to me and told me it was time to get moving. I was upset that it was such a short break; we had been walking for so long already. I was tired, but I just got up and continued walking. There was no use to complaining, it would just wear me out.

I knew where to go, which was a change from usual. We were on our way to Ilex forest. I got out my pokenav for a second to check how long there was to Ilex forest. "Great, at least another hundred miles to go" I thought sarcastically. Another hundred miles of silence, just what I need. Oh well, I was grateful that Drew offered me to come along with, I prefer to travel with someone I know then alone.

END POV

--

May and Drew had finally made it to Ilex forest. Well they had sort of made it; there were still a couple of miles to go. It was late afternoon, and they were still walking. May was getting really tired. Her feet felt like there were blisters on blisters, if that was even possible, but she knew she didn't. She would have collapsed at any given moment if she wasn't careful. Then there was Drew, he was just walking along without any sign of fatigue, pain, tiredness, it was a casual stroll for him. His eyes closed. He knew they should stop, but he was waiting for May to ask for a break of some sort, but she never did. This really amazed Drew.

DREW'S POV

Ok so maybe it is time to stop for a bit, May, even though she won't admit it, looks really tired, and in a lot of pain. I wouldn't understand how a person who has been traveling for two years could be in pain, but what are you going to do, she _is_ weak. The forest was just a couple of miles in front of us and it was getting dark, so I guess it was time to stop, after all I was basically in charge.

"May, we are stopping here" I announce. At that second I swear I saw a flicker of gratefulness in her eyes.

"Yea whatever" she said casually, starting to sit down. We started up a fire and stayed sitting for a while. Not to far off, a forest seemed to already be building up the closer we got. The ground appeared soft and damp, probably because it rained a couple of days ago or something.

Then May took off her black back pack and unzipped it. Then she took out some food. We appeared just outside the forest.

"Here" May tossed my some sort of food packet, nothing fancy, it was in bar form. **(A/N: you know like muesli bars and stuff like that) **"It isn't the best food in the world, but seeing as you haven't got any food out for yourself, consider it dinner" May told me. She opened hers and ate it.

I guess this was either what she was saving for later, or all she ate. I didn't know whether to eat it or not, seeing as it came from May, but since she was eating and not dying, yet, I would try it. I open the plastic wrapping around it, like as if I am opening up a Christmas present and look at it for a second. It was some sort of bar as the wrapping on the outside had shown. I take a bite out of it; it tasted like a whole meal, in this little bar. Well as the writing on the plastic wrapper had said, lamb flavour. Not to bad, it wasn't bad considering it was bar-shaped and processed. The flavour was artificial, but I wasn't too fussed, though I didn't expect May of all people to have this kind of food. **(A/N: don't ask me where I came up with this, it was just what came into mind, space food :D )**

END POV

MAY'S POV

I guessed Drew had never eaten anything like this food bar before. He looked at it for quiet sometime before taking a bite out of it. This was all I had to offer, and it wasn't anything fancy, probably compared to what he has eaten anyway. This was the food I had eaten being in Johto, well what I was reduce to anyway. I do prefer cooked and hot meals but I can't cook or anything that is like that, so it was safest to have stuff like this instead.

Then I get out my pokeballs and release my pokemon out of their pokeballs.

"Hi guys" I said with a smile and handed them their food in simple bowls. My pokemon all made a cry together and started eating happily. I walk over to Drew and hand him some pokemon food.

"Here give it to your pokemon, they should like it, Brock made it, not me, it's safe. Brock is a pretty good cook too" I convince him, since he was giving me a weird look. I walk over to my pokemon to make sure they are ok, and then I get out my red sleeping bag. I place my sleeping bad next the fire and wriggle my way into it. It was comfortable, and snuggly. The flannel inside rubbed against my skin, it was soft. My pillow was sewn into the sleeping bag.

The moon had made its appearance for the night; it shone a bright white against the black sky. The stars weren't as visible all the way down here, most of them covered by the clouds of the night.

"Well aren't you going to give the food to your pokemon? If you aren't sure then take a bit yourself, it tastes pretty good. "I asked "And if that isn't enough proof for you look at my pokemon, they love it." I point out.

"How suitable, you eat pokemon food, it really does suit you" Drew commented with a smirk. That really annoyed me.

"You ungrateful little ---" I say clenching my fists and get out of my sleeping bag. "If you didn't want to give your pokemon food and let them starve you should have said so in the beginning." I say walking over to him and attempt to take away the food when he grabs my arm.

"I didn't say I didn't want to give it my pokemon, I just made I comment saying that you should continue eating pokemon food" he returned.

"And I didn't say that ate pokemon food, I just said it tasted good" I said matter-of-factly.

"If you said it tasted good that means you have tasted it, which means you ate it" Drew argued. **(A/N: note, Drew still has a hold of May's arm)**

"I say it tastes good because I have heard people say it tastes good, and because my pokemon love it" I say back. "Look, this bicker is pointless; give your pokemon the food if you wish. It is not my decision" I finish, I take back my arm and I walk off back to my sleeping bag.

"Fine" Drew said.

I get back into my sleeping bag, and fall asleep with my back facing Drew.

--

There were no sounds, nothing it was quiet, peaceful. The sun was out again and shining down on the world, greeting us at the beginning of the new day. My pokemon were sleeping next to me all cuddled up keeping me warm. The fire we had set alight last night was out and burnt down to mere ashes of its former self. The morning dew dripped off the random leaves and made tiny splashes on the ground near the trunks of trees.

I look over to see Drew sleeping there, with his pokemon out, all sleeping around him and on him, in Roselia's case. He wasn't much of a mess, his hair was still perfect as always…Not like I think it _is _perfect but anyway, it _was_ a rather cute scene. Drew there, just peacefully sleeping. I guess he is not much of an early bird, which explains why he likes to keep moving through the day, I guess…

"Well take this time to your advantage and go practice your contest moves" I thought, trying to be as quiet as I possible could; getting out of my sleeping bag. I made little, to no noise getting out. Silently I walk over to my pokemon and wake them up. I shook them a little and then they woke up instantly but slowly.

"Blaziken, Wartortle, Chikorita; we are going to go out for a while and train ok, while he is asleep" I whisper looking over to Drew. They all nod and get up. Quietly we all slither out of the area we were sleeping in and go a bit further, where I saw a lake **(A/N: I guess you could call it a lake, lakes are just big masses of water right? Anyway it was like a pond only much bigger, if you get my drift, like that episode with that massive Claydol and stone pokeball)** yesterday, when Drew and I were walking. According to my pokenav we weren't far away anyway.

My pokemon and I were running out of our camping area back down the dirt path we traveled the previous day. Going through a random amount of trees, which indicated the forest grew rather near.

---

The area I started training was like a remote spot that was slightly more into the forest but was still close to the path we took. The most of the lake was in surrounded by forest. There were some plants in the lake but not many, most were on the edge of the riverbank **(A/N: if it's a lake do you call it a lake bank? XD; )** There wasn't any pokemon around at the time, I guess, most of them were still in their nests sleeping.

"Blaziken, I am going to start off with you, return". I told Blaziken, and then zapped it back into its pokeball. I wanted to start from the very beginning, makes the routine much easier.

"Alright, Blaziken, take the stage" I say throwing Blaziken out of its pokeball, releasing it once again. Blaziken came out of the pokeball lunging forward and then doing a somersault in the air. Then it landed on its feet in a star-like position.

"Blaze" was all it said.

"Alright, Blaziken, start off with swift and ember, then go into a spin" I instructed and Blaziken obeyed its orders. Blaziken added its own move into the routine and jumped into the air. Stars and embers were shot from Blaziken in all directions, making the stars shine a bright orange glow.

"Good, now finish up with Sky Upper Cut and hit all the stars" I said as my last order for the routine. Blaziken's fist glowed brightly as it powered up for a Sky Upper Cut, then it spun around and attacked all the stars making them explode into sparkles every where. **(A/N: If you haven't noticed, I am obsessed with sparkles)** Blaziken came back onto the ground and stood in one spot silently.

"Excellent Blaziken, you did an excellent job" I ran up and hugged my Blaze pokemon, its feathers felt soft and warm against my face. Blaziken appeared happy too. Smiling down on me as I hugged it. I let go of Blaziken and it sat over where Chikorita and Wartortle were sitting.

"Alright Wartortle, your up" I say to Wartortle returning it to its ball.

"Lets go Wartortle" I yell throwing Wartortle's ball up higher than when I threw Blaziken ball.

"Alright, Rapid Spin Wartortle, then go into bubble" I start off; I really hadn't planned what I was going to do with Wartortle, seeing as I was using Blaziken for my next contest. Either way we still needed the practice. Wartortle obeyed diligently. Coming out of its pokeball it immediately started with rapid spin and because it was still in its shell when it started bubble, bubbles started pouring out of Wartortle's shell at the sides where it puts its arms, legs and head. It was a floating shell with bubbles pouring out of it.

"Ok now, use Hidden Power and then use Ice beam and freeze both attacks, and finish it up with a Hyper beam and Iron tail Combo" **(A/N Yea, yea I know, more then for attacks, don't bother telling me)** I said nervously, I wasn't sure Wartortle could pull that last command off.

But Wartortle just proved me wrong. The hidden power circled around Wartortle's shell, because it was still in the shell and it was released. Wartortle then came out of its shell and blasted each bubble and the hidden power attack in one round. Wartortle was surrounded by a frozen hidden power attack and bubbles. It honestly just looked a bunch of ice balls in the middle of air, frozen in time, they weren't falling quick. Finishing it off Wartortle did the Hyper beam and Iron tail combination and blasted every single ice ball, but unfortunately, it was a bit much. The golden beam ended up blasting a bit more then expected, like the lake we were next too. "BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

Blaziken, Chikorita, Wartortle and I were surrounded with an invasion of black smoke and a slight bit of water everywhere. The smoke eventually cleared and I could see my pokemon all safe and ok.

"Right! I think that is enough training for today" I sweat dropped. My pokemon just nod silently and we just sat for a bit to let ourselves dry off first.

END POV

---

DREW'S POV

I don't know what time it was when I woke up but it must have been a bit late. The Sun was up; it was too bright to tell exactly how far up though. I take in my surroundings. All my pokemon are still with me, Roselia was still kind of on me, and the rest were just sleeping around me.

I got up and looked over to where May was sleeping last night. May wasn't there. "O great, now where is she? It is not like there is any place to go around here" I thought still looking around for her.

When I eventually wake, and bring my self back to my senses I realize her pokemon were gone. What the? Where the heck could she have gone to? She had better not have started walking without me, if I find her in the next town, I swear….I was annoyed. Her stuff was basically gone to, no sleeping bag or anything. "GAHHH! It is too early in the morning to have to deal with such things" I thought angrily.

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" I just heard this large boom sound coming from further down the track we walked yesterday. My pokemon jolted right up. Alert at the loud sound that echoed through the forest. I tone of Pidgey and Rattata were trying to escape the area. This large bang had for some reason interested me and I ran off to find out what had caused it being followed by my pokemon.

The smoke had sort of cleared when I got there. There was still a lot of smoke but just not as much as before. I could vaguely make out for characters, which for some reason looked familiar. When the smoke had cleared I could hear May's voice. She said something about training and the rest I couldn't hear.

"At least she didn't leave, I did want her to stay" I thought relieved it wasn't anything else. "How in the world did she make that much noise, or smoke?" that question really puzzled me. I was going to find out.

END POV

"Good too see you up and training May, I would have never picked you as one to train and caused a big eruption like you just did there, though" Drew told her.

"Huh? Oh hey Drew, sleep well?" May asked as though she hadn't heard the insult being thrown at her.

"Yea just fine" Drew replies "Just curious, how did you get all wet? And what was with all that smoke?" Drew asks, sitting down next to May.

"Ummm….errr…..well you see, I was training with my pokemon, well Wartortle actually and it used a water gun, and accidentally sprayed me with it. And about the smoke….well….lets not get into it" stuttered May.

"No…Do tell, I want to know" Drew grinned.

"No, you'll live just fine without that information" May retailed

"Yes, I want to know"

"No, it isn't really that important"

"Yes, please" Drew said in a real begging voice. May wasn't able to resist.

"Fine" May had given in"

"Youseeitstartedwithwartortleusinganattackthatendedupbeingabittoopowerfulanditblastedintothewaterandthenitcausedabigblackeruptionandyouknowtherest" rushed May hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"Yes of course, now what was that whole thing in English, you know the language you usually use" he wanted to know the story.

"I did use English" she retorted

"Sure, it just didn't sound like English" Drew won. "Now do say that all again"

"You see it started with Wartortle using an attack that ended up being a bit too powerful and it blasted into the water and then it caused a big black eruption and you know the rest" May slightly mumbled, with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

Drew started to laugh. "That was it, the big eruption? That was all?" Drew chuckled. "So what attack was it?" Drew asked.

"Umm…some attack" May said casually.

"Yea, I figured that much, what actual attack was it?" Drew asked again. May mumbled the answer. She didn't know her pokemon knew hyper beam all the time it happened suddenly one day when they were against Team Rocket plus, he would think of it as a joke, that or she couldn't control it.

"I guess the reason you wont tell it because the attack was a really crappy one like bubble or water gun, or tackle, I can imagine most of those making a splash" Drew said mockingly, still wanted to know he just didn't show it.

"Water gun would never be able to do that. It wasn't a crappy attack for your information, it was hy-" she was gong to finish her sentence cut she put she hands over her mouth, she realized what he was trying to do. "It was an attack that was much more powerful then water gun" she changed she sentence.

"Which was?" trying to still get it out of May. May gave in.

"Hyper beam. Whoa! Look at the time, we had better get going, the contest in Goldernrod isn't exactly going to wait for us you know" she said hastily trying to get off the subject, returned her pokemon to their pokeballs, then ran off into the direction of the campsite. Drew just ended up sweat dropping and followed May back after returning his own pokemon to their pokeballs.

DREW'S POV

May took a long while to tell me what attack she used. Geez… Was it really that hard? May has got to learn to tell some one these things; after all she still needs to work with her pokemon to perfect hyper beam. But what do you expect, she is a weak coordinator, I was lying to myself, again. Then a brilliant idea came into my mind.

Maybe I could help May and her pokemon with that attack, it would bring her closer to me.

END POV

Drew was beginning to plot ways to get May to let him teach and perfect hyper beam with her pokemon, walking back to the campsite.

MAY'S POV

I wish Wartortle and I could work on that better. We have been working on hyper beam for months now, and it still seems like we can't control it.

END POV

May just got back to the campsite, ready to pack her things, but when she got there her things were already packed. "Oh yea, I packed it up before I left" May thought "Guess I should just wait until Drew comes back, maybe he has forgot about that other conversation by now" May was very hopeful. May decided since it would take longer to wait for Drew to pack up and then go that she may as well pack up his stuff to save time.

Drew came back pretty quickly, considering he took his time.

"Well go as soon as I finish packing up ok" Drew told May. Drew presumed May didn't hear because she immediately started walking off to Ilex forest.

"May did you hear me, I have got to pack up my stuff first, just wait" Drew told May.

"Pick up your bag and lets go, contests wait for no one" May said back and started walking off again.

"Hey-" Drew stopped what he was saying because he looked over to his bag. There it was sitting there nicely, in all its green and black glory.

"May must have packed it up for me" he said as he picked it up and walked off. He just smiled at her for a moment and continued on after May.

"May, wait up" Drew whined as he ran up to May. Drew eventually caught up to May.

"Hey May" Drew said walking slightly behind May

"Yea?"

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

After that May or Drew didn't talk. They continued walking all day through the Ilex forest. There was not a lot of light to tell if it was actually day or night, but from the slight glimpses of sunlight and the fact a lot of pokemon were awake, gave them the idea it was still day time. They didn't really stop for lunch, and they didn't really have any breakfast after the black smoke incident, so they were basically running on no energy. The night had almost come over them. It was becoming hard to walk for the two of them until one of them gave in to hunger.

May fainted; falling down, smashing into the ground, causing her to wake up again. "Thud!" she hadn't hit the ground too hard, so she was free of all bruises, fortunately. But it was enough to hurt, and made her weaker. Drew turned around to see May slowly getting off the ground.

"Why don't we stop for today" Drew suggested holding her up with her arm over his shoulder. She just nodded and the both sat down under a couple of trees next to each other. **(A/N: like there is anything else to sit under in a FOREST XD )**

Again like the previous night May unzipped her bag and got out the bar food contents.

"Where does she get all of these?" Drew wondered as he received one for himself. Then May released her pokemon and gave them food while she ate hers. She gave Drew some pokemon food, and remained quiet for the rest of the night.

Drew was quietly thinking of his next contest moves.

"Maybe Absol, I haven't used him in a while. He is pretty good in the contests too" Drew thought "What attacks to use, I guess I can throw him a tone of rocks and ask him to use Slash, Rock Smash or another attack like that to hit the rocks, and then just end it off with a simple flash"

"Well the moves will come to me" He gave up trying to think off some appropriate moves.

"Hey Ma-" He was about to start talking to her again when he felt something lean on his shoulder. "Never mind" he said softly looking down at May with a smile. It was time to stop for the day. Drew remained in that position for the rest of the night leaning against the tree with May on him.

Morning had come to the sleeping duo. The sun even though the trees didn't want it, shone through them and covered May and Drew with warmth and brightness. Drew was the first to wake up to the sun smiling down on them. Slowly getting up Drew felt something on him. He looked down to see May sleeping on his lap. Drew shook her lightly to wake her up.

"Hey May time to get up and off" Drew said to her

"Eh?" May slowly woke up to realize she was sleeping on Drew's lap. "SORRY!" her face was red as she jumped off Drew's lap, well her head any way. Drew giggled.

"This time, since we are going to walk a bit more let's get something to eat first" Drew suggested.

"Yea ok, what do you want?" May asked

"Anymore of those bar things, they seem to fill us up a lot" Drew suggested.

"Why have processed foods when we can have natural" May said getting up and walking over to a tree.

"I am not eating leaves" Drew said matter-of-factly.

"Not leaves, berries" May said holding out a handful of Pecha berries to Drew. "Here" Giving the pecha berries to him. Then turned around and grabbed some more for her to eat. **(A/N: Just assume from somewhere here, May and Drew returned their pokemon, I don't want to repeat myself constantly)**

"Thanks" Drew said after receiving the berries, and ate them. The berries were sweet and tender, with a few leaves on the stalks and pink in colour. There was an occasional white to very light pink dots on the berries skin among the pink.

Drew and May sat under the tree the slept underneath the previous night and ate quietly. Both of them didn't know what to talk about, it stayed quiet until Drew started talking to break the silence.

"So May, how long has your Wartortle known Hyper beam?" Drew asked.

"Not long, I guess just as we left for Ash's house, after the battle frontier" May said (A/N: the series hasn't got that far yet, so I don't know what Ash is collecting the battle things for)"I don't really know, I didn't know Wartortle knew the attack, it was only until we faced another team of team rocket, and were losing badly that it used it, but after then it wasn't able to control it that well".

"Oh ok" Drew paused for a moment, this was his chance to get her to like him "Well, ok, you can't control it well, I could help you if you like, my Flygon and Absol know it, but unlike your pokemon, they perfected it as soon as they learnt it, but what can you expect from pokemon who are owned by a weak coordinator" He couldn't help himself, he had to say that last bit.

"Just when I thought he would lay off and be nice, he throws that at me" May was angered that once again he insulted her coordinating skills. "I am sure with a bit more practice Wartortle and I could perfect it, I don't need your help" May declined his offer.

"Oh well, good luck trying to perfect it, but I doubt you will, and then you'll just come crawling back to me for help" Drew secretly knew she would eventually get it, just not yet.

"Anyway, we have to get on our way to Goldernrod" Drew stated getting up from his place and ready to walk deeper into the Ilex forest.

"What? No way, let me finish my berries first" May bolted up from her seat.

"Yes way. I want to get going. Stay and eat if you wish, but I am going. Like you said contests wait for no one" Drew stated. May was shocked that Drew would just leave her there, alone, but then again, he didn't need her; she needed him. Even if she could travel by herself, train y herself, live by herself, May needed some one to hold it all together, to cheer her on and make her happy. She might loose that. She didn't want to. But she still wanted to finish her food. May decided to finish her food, if she didn't eat, and collapsed again it would be worse.

"Fine, I stay you go; bye" May whispered and sat back down from where she rose to continue eating her berries.

"See you later at the contest hall, that is, if you make it" Drew teased and turned his back on May as he waved his hand up in the air. May watched silently as Drew returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and made his escape from her, deeper into the green sea.

MAY'S POV

Drew just left. I thought he was going to stay and wait for me, I hoped he would, I wish he did, but my wish wasn't granted. Drew walked off silently into the forest looking for the exit to it.

"Come back" I want to say, I say in my heart but all I did was watch Drew leave me and say good bye.

"Why won't you come back Drew? I am lost in my own heart, I want you to pull me back out" I feel the tears coming. I urge them back from where they came from. I hold them back for as long as I could. Before my pokemon see me like this I return them to their pokeballs. One by one, they are sucked into the small container and silenced in there. My pecha berries are gone. I must have ate them with out realizing, I felt full in my stomach, so I got up and set towards the direction Drew followed down, slightly hoping I could catch up to him.

--

I don't know where I am going. I am lost. What do I do? What should I do? Drew I wish you was here. I crash towards the earth landing on my knees, holding my knees, it sit up and look around. I feel the tears rolling down finally, I held them in for so long, I release the valve to them and the tears pour out.

"Ok May think what to do?"

….

….

"I got it, POKENAV!" I say aloud. I reach into my black back pack to get it out. This handheld, little, yellow coloured device had a lot of features in it, such as Match Call, ribbons and conditions, but I wanted a map. Luckily before I left for Johto I installed the Johto map into this thing or I would be worse. I navigate my way around the little device until I come across Johto map. Excellent! That is what I want. I open up the map, and find out where I am.

"Ok I am here, so all I need to do is go that way" pointing to the left "then turn there" moving my finger around the map on the pokenav's screen. Good, I can get on my way again. I am not lost/ I jump in joy.

END POV

DREW'S POV

I hated leaving her, but I needed to get onto the next contest. I hope she is ok. She has her pokemon after all plus the pokenav; there is no way she could get lost, right?

I guess it was wrong to doubt May.

I have been walking for a while now; May should have started walking by now. I released my Masquerain and Roselia a little while back. Those two make pretty good traveling companions and they seemed to enjoy being out of their pokeballs.

Masquerain, my blue bug pokemon, was fluttering around the trees and playing with a lot of the other bug flying pokemon. There were a few, Butterfree and Beedrill mostly, but Masquerain still looked like it was having fun.

Roselia; the rose pokemon, was carelessly walking calmly beside me swinging its blue and red rose hands like it was skipping along in the woods. Roselia seemed to be continuously taking in our surroundings looking at everything this forest seemed to have on display. This was a pretty new place to Roselia, coming from the Hoenn Region.

--

All I have seemed to be doing all day was walking, and still I am not out of this forest. Everywhere I look I see green, the green won't leave me. It is rather distressing to just continuously see green and only green everywhere. Gaaahh! It is annoying me, when will this forest end?

END POV

May continued walking through the forest. There seemed to be no end to it. It was pretty quiet in the forest. The pokemon and the trees swaying in the occasional breeze was all the sound there was. Like it was any different when traveling with Drew. He was always so quiet when he walked from town to town. It did disturb May, but he probably had his reasons.

May was back to her happy-go-lucky attitude. She was happy that she was moving again even if it was without Drew.

"Time for a break" May told her self. "Blaziken, Wartortle, Chikorita; come on out, it is time for a break" she said throwing three pokeballs into the air. One by one bright lights emerged from the pokeballs. At the end of each light revealed a pokemon; Blaziken, Wartortle and Chikorita.

"Hey guys time for a break ok, hungry?" May asked her pokemon. Her pokemon all made a cry together, it was lunch time and they were hungry. May smiled to her pokemon as she got out the pokemon food from her back pack. After digging threw her bag for the pokemon food, she emerged victorious with the food in hand. Then May got out three food bowls for the pokemon food and dished out the food, handing the bowl to her pokemon.

The three pokemon dug into the food. They were enjoying their meal. It's good you guys have a healthy appetite May thought while she put away the pokemon food, back into her back pack. May sat down near her pokemon and watched them eat. After a while, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.

--

There was a slight breeze blowing through the forest, the wind caressed May's body. It moved around every part of her body, moving her hair around in the direction the wind flowed. May's pokemon had finished their food and sat over next to their trainer. May and her pokemon had no idea that while they were sitting there peacefully, a pair of eyes where lurking in the forest, watching her every move.

--

"Hey, I found her, what do you want me to do?" asked a man into a cell phone. The guy was wearing black all around. His t-shirt was cut at the sleeves near is elbows and his pants fell to the ground almost covering his black trainers. His hair was a dark brown colour that almost past his shoulders.** (A/N: like James's hair from team rocket, only a dark, dark almost black brown)**

"Wait where you are and get your Ivysaur ready, I shall be there immediately so you don't mess it up" said the black cell phone in a women's voice.

--

"Where is she?" asked the female who was on the cell phone before. Her hair was long, reaching down to her mid back. Her hair was a dark reddish colour and was plaited all the way down. Like the man, she was also wearing black. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black knee high boots. **(A/N: kind of like Jessie's from team rocket) **she wore a simple black shirt that like the man's was cut at the sleeves near her elbows.

"Right there" the man pointed through the bushes where May was sitting. **(A/N: yea I know, May likes to sit a lot) **

"Excellent" said the women evilly "The boss said to take her back to base, use you Ivysaur's vine whip to grab her, but do it slowly and quietly so she won't notice" The women told the man the plan. "Then we will bag her and take her back, no hassles, but just to make sure, get your Ivysaur to use vine whip and put this duct tape over her mouth, got it?" asked the women tearing a piece of duct tape of the roll it came off.

"I got it! Ivysaur you heard her, vine whip away" the man commanded the grass pokemon. **(A/N: just to let you know, they still are in the bushes, behind May) **

Ivysaur released the green vines from each side. Slowly, the vines crept further and further towards an unaware May. The vines were right beside May, still unaware she was about to be taken. Not even her pokemon noticed. May and her pokemon were still resting peacefully.

Suddenly May was brought back out of her mind. She had a piece of duct tape stuck on her face, she couldn't speak. She was just about un-tape her mouth when she was tied up by vines from no where and was dragged into the bushes with her pokemon following her. May wasn't able to call out to her pokemon to attack, but still her pokemon attack. Blaziken started with flame thrower but it missed. Wartortle tried to attack with water gun continuously but it still missed. Chikorita attempted to use her own vine whip, but like the other pokemon it failed. Still they continued to fire attacks one after another. But none of them hit.

May was being dragged away fast when she suddenly stopped. She made out figures towering above her and then all she could see was darkness around her. She was in a bag or something. May couldn't see well, and breathing became more difficult.

The two kidnappers had bagged May and were making their escape into the woods. Deeper and deeper the two villains and May went into the forest. Eventually May's pokemon lost sight of her. The two black clothed crooks were no where to be seen. Her pokemon fell to the ground in a massive heap and made a loud cry of desperation. They had lost their trainer.

--

DREW'S POV

Oh my god. I have been walking for hours and still all I see is green. My Roselia and Masquerain are still out. They are really enjoying the exercise and the fresh air. The two are wondering around me, like as if it is new world to them, which it is, but that is not the point.

It is good to them happy and enjoying themselves. Roselia and Masquerain were carefree. Then suddenly the two pokemon stop and turn around. I notice this and stop to see what they are looking at. There was nothing.

"Masquerain, Roselia, what's wrong?" I ask them. My pokemon turn around and face me with a worried look on their face. They are urging me to go somewhere.

"What do you want? Where is it?" I ask them again. This time they are pushing and pulling against me to go into the direction we just came from.

"But the exit is this way" I tell them moving in the direction I was heading before. Again the hold me back and pull me into the opposite direction.

"Enough" I tell them. I get out there pokeballs "return" I tell them as I hold out each pokeball. Masquerain and Roselia didn't return, instead the two run off in the direction they were pulling me in.

"This better be important" I yell at them, running after them. "Well that was a waste of a few hours" I thought chasing Roselia and Masquerain. "Since when did Roselia run so fast" I wonder. It is usually a slow and carefree pokemon. I had to chase my pokemon none the less, there must be a reasonable explanation for it, and my pokemon have never done anything like that before.

--

We were running for a while, when Roselia and Masquerain made a turn into the bushes. Argh! Why into the bushes? Still I follow them. Masquerain and Roselia have slowed down a bit, but are still moving rather fast. In through the bushes; dodging trees, bushes and pokemon that are in our path which made running a bit difficult.

Suddenly my pokemon stop and stare in awe.

"What are you two staring at?" I asked Roselia.

"Rose" it said stiffly and pointed towards something.

I move my eyes into the direction Roselia was pointing at. It was May's pokemon. I run up to Blaziken, Wartortle and Chikorita.

"Hey where's May?" I ask the pokemon. All of them turn their heads in shame. I had a "what?" look on my face. I look down to Roselia. Roselia walks slowly up to Chikorita.

"Rose?" I guessed Roselia asked Chikorita what's wrong.

"Chika, chika, chi, chika!" it explained to Roselia in a sad tone. I bend down to Roselia and Chikorita.

"Well, what happened to May and what's up with you guys" I ask them softly. This is starting to concern me; May wouldn't leave her pokemon like this, what happened to May I keep asking myself and the pokemon that lay in front of me.

"Rose, ro, rose, rose" Roselia was trying its best to explain to me what had happened but I didn't exactly catch it, seeing as it was in pokemon language.

"Ok, this is a long shot, but something or someone got May, Blaziken, Wartortle and Chikorita were trying to get May back, but failed, and then May and whatever has may disappeared. Is that right Roselia?" I ask Roselia. Roselia nodded, May was in trouble.

"Alright, we are going to find May. Blaziken since you have been around May the longest, can you smell her scent? That might help us find May" I ask Blaziken. Blaziken nodded to me and the started sniffing the air.

"Wartortle and Chikorita, you can try to it helps to have more the one on the case" I tell Wartortle and Chikorita. Like Blaziken; Wartortle and Chikorita start sniffing the air, for any trace of May.

All three pokemon had a found something at the same time. In that second the pokemon darted off in the direction May would be. Well the direction I hoped May would be in.

Damn these trees. There are trees everywhere, it makes it difficult to run after May with the trees in my face and in my way. Running, running, running, faster and faster. I had to find May.

END POV

--

MAY'S POV

Where am I? I must have blacked out before. I am lying down and I can't move. I look around, I think I am in a cave, in a cell; there are metal bars all around me. Well, it looks like a cave but I don't see an entrance to the cave.

Ugh! My head, it hurts, I must have been knocked out for a while. Where are the people who kidnapped me? I look around some more, they are no where. There's a door probably where the two people are.

I tried getting up but I couldn't; I look down, I am tied up. My arms are tied behind my back at my wrists and my legs tied up at my ankles, and tied back to where my hands are. I can't move. This is just great I thought sarcastically. I don't even have my pokemon to help me. Damn this world. Drew please help me!

The door to another room opens. Out comes a man dressed in black with an Ivysaur next to him. I attempt to look up but I struggle to do that as well, being tied up doesn't help me either.

"Well, well, well look who is awake" says the man. "Good morning" he says to me as he bends down and looks at me eye to eye.

"What do you want" I ask him, but it comes out all muffled. Damn how did I not notice the duct tape around my mouth. Damn this world, what did I do wrong?

"I assume you just asked what you want with me. Or something like that" the man asks me. I don't say anything, like I could anyway, I stare at him angrily.

"I take that as a yes, well since you asked, I won't tell you" he told me rudely and left. Before he left the room he looked at me and then at Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, stay here and watch our guest would you" he asked Ivysaur and then left.

Ivysaur stared at me, watching my un-moving body constantly. Watching me rise and fall from the breaths I take. I need to escape I tell myself, but there is no possible way to escape. Tears begin to fall. Today has been the worst day of my life so far. What did I do to the world?

I continue to cry, I am lying on my side with tears flowing down. I give in. I have had enough. I close my eyes to try and escape this world, this unfortunate circumstance I am in.

END POV

DREW'S POV

We have come to a cave where Blaziken, Wartortle and Chikorita say that is where May is. I hope she is in here.

"MAY!" I call out, I stay silent to wait for an answer. No answer.

"MAY" I shout again, still there was no answer. I turn to Blaziken

"Are you sure May is in here?"

"Blaze" It nods to me. Blaziken the starts moving forward into the cave. Suddenly it starts charging in, followed by the other pokemon. I hope you are alright May. I chase after the five pokemon. **(A/N: Drew's pokemon are still out for some reason) **

After a few minutes the pokemon stop dead in their tracks, being faced with two black clothed people. Blaziken, Wartortle and Chikorita start growling ferociously. They want to attack these people.

"Where's May?" I ask them demanding an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know? We won't tell, the boss wants her" said the red haired women.

"Give me May!" I demand. Suddenly Blaziken steps forth and uses flame thrower on the two people and runs towards a door. It starts pounding on the door madly and roars. I assumed May was in there. I run over to where Blaziken was, I tried to calm it down. Blaziken slightly calmed down, but was still angry.

"You think banging on that door while help you open it" the brunette guy asked us. He and his female partner were standing up again.

"You'll pay for trying to get in the way of our plans" the female operative told Blaziken and me.

"Go Sneasel" the women commanded. A red and white pokeball was released from her hands and opened up. Out came Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon. It was a dark black-blue coloured pokemon. It had sharp claw hands. One of its ears were small and black while the other was long and pink. It also had pink tails that looked similar to feathers.

"Sneasel use Slash on the Blaziken" the women told Sneasel. Sneasel nodded and charge towards Blaziken. Getting closer it was about to attack Blaziken. Blaziken wasn't going to take this from weasel wannabe, Blaziken roars again and attacks straight back with Sky Upper Cut. Being a fighting type attack, it was super effective on Sneasel and knocked it out instantly.

"NO Sneasel, get up" the women told Sneasel.

Then Blaziken used Double kick on the door it was just banging on. The black door fell down to reveal another room. I looked inside the room and saw may in a cage.

END POV

MAY'S POV

Tears are still falling down my cheeks, I am still locked in a cage with my legs and arms tied to my back. It is hopeless. Then I hear some one pounding on the door, some one was pounding hard on the door that kept in here. Drew, it must be him. Then I hear a loud roar coming from behind the door. What the? Drew doesn't roar. Maybe his Flygon. I open my eye again and struggle to hear what is happening on the other side of the black door. I can vaguely hear the sound of Drew's voice trying to calm Blaziken down.

Wait Drew? Blaziken? They know I am here? Blaziken sounded like it calmed down, a bit.

I hear another roar again. This time it sounded like Blaziken. My pokemon were here, and by the sound of it Blaziken sounded pretty pissed I was kidnapped. I pity the people who try to get in its way.

I hear some one cry out to a Sneasel. Sounded like a Sneasel was hurt, or knocked out. Where'd the Sneasel come from? I wonder.

Suddenly the door to the room I was in, got knocked down and I could see Blaziken in the door way.

END POV

Blaziken looked around for a moment when he saw May. Running up to May it bashed against the cage. It didn't move, the bars were still up.

The guys Ivysaur was in there trying to prevent Blaziken and Drew from getting May. It held them tight with vine whip.

"Good Ivysaur, hold them tight" the guy told the Ivysaur as he walked in. "16 get in here and battle with me" he yelled at the women. **(A/N: yea, the people are named by numbers in the organization, names will be revealed later) **Sixteen ran into the room being followed by May's and Drew's pokemon.

"Masquerain use quick attack on Ivysaur and get us down from here" I yelled to Masquerain.

The blue bug obeyed and darted straight for Ivysaur at amazing speed.

"May" Drew called out running up to the cage, and bended down to May. He looked at her for a moment with a face of concern and then put his hand through the metal bars to remove the duct tape on her mouth. Her mouth was released from its imprisonment.

"Drew" was all May could say. She was scared out of her wits but it was time for revenge. She looked at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use flame thrower on the metal bars" instructed May. At that minute Blaziken shot out red hot flames from its mouth towards the bars.

"Now, double kick" commanded May. Blaziken obeyed its orders and hit the metal bars where it had just used flame thrower. A ball of smoke arose from where Blaziken had hit sending Drew flying back wards from where he was standing, and May back into the side of the cage.

The smoke finally cleared. The bars didn't change, beside the fact that they were no dented in where Blaziken. May was shocked it didn't work. It should have worked. Drew got up slowly, as he winced form the pain caused when he was flung back wards, but he was still ok.

"You think simple attacks like that would work?" mocked 16 with the Sneasel back at her side. The Sneasel looked angry.

"Let me go!" May demanded while still lying on the floor of the cage.

"NO! 18 shut her up" 16 told the guy.

"Go it" said 18.

"Ivysaur use Stun spore on the girl" commanded 18. Gold powder started erupting from Ivysaur and was directed at May.

"Blaziken, block the attack with flame thrower" May told Blaziken. The flames from Blaziken made the Stun Spore vanish.

"You aren't winning that easily" 16 stated. "Sneasel torment" 16 told Sneasel. Sneasel used Torment on Blaziken, now it wouldn't be able to use Flame thrower or any other attack twice in a row.

"Damn you" May gritted her teeth. "Chikorita Razor leaf" Razor sharp leaves started dispersing everywhere and attack Sneasel.

"I have had enough of this, I am already behind schedule" Drew said getting a pokeball out of his bag. "Flygon come on out" Drew threw the pokeball and out came the green Dragon pokemon.

"Fly" it said as it flew down from the air next to its trainer.

"Hyper Beam" Flygon knew what Drew wanted. Immediately Flygon started charging up a hyper beam and released it from its mouth. The golden beam hit right on target. 16 and 18 and their pokemon were sent flying out of the cave room into the big night sky. 16 and 18 were gone, for now.

Drew rushed over to May in the cage. She had fainted, probably from the amount of pressure she had been put threw this whole thing Drew assumed.

"Flygon use hyper beam on the cage" Drew commanded. Again Flygon fired hyper beam, this time hitting the cage. More smoke was erupted from the explosion that was made. Still the cage didn't move, but it was dented in more. That gave Drew an idea.

"Ok" He said to the pokemon around him "We have got to get May out of this cage so what are we going to do is Blaziken and Flygon you two are going to use Flame thrower on the cage, then Wartortle you use Water gun and finally Chikorita you can use tackle on the cage, and that should break the cage" Drew instructed. **(A/N: I know rather cliché but the whole thing makes sense, and yea XD ) **"Now go" I commanded them.

In seconds the first wave of attack were started. First Flygon and Blaziken aiming flames and embers at the cage where it was already dented. The metal glowed a bright orange colour.

Wartortle was up next and fired the water gun straight where Flygon and Blaziken made their fiery mark. The bars sizzled at the cold water and steam was being released. Then instantly Chikorita made a dash for the cage. "BAM!" Chikorita hit the cage and it broke. The metal bars which were attacked shattered into little bits on the cave floor.

Drew ran into the cave to get May. Slowly he shook her, hoping she would wake up.

"May, wake up May" he said softly. Slowly May woke up, she looked up to see Drew there, and no one else except their pokemon were around. May smiled weakly at Drew and tried to get up into a sitting position but couldn't. She was still tied up at her back.

"Help?" she looked at Drew. Drew understood and leaned over her on his knees to untie her.

May was slowly set free from her binds and got up in the cage. Quietly May walked out of the cage followed by Drew. May was free. "I am free", that was all that ran threw May's mind.

May ran up to her pokemon and hugged them tightly, she was happy to see them, all okay.

"Return" she told them holding out Blaziken's, Wartortle's and Chikorita's pokeball. Red lights were emitted from the pokeballs and May's pokemon were back, safe inside their pokeballs. May then turned around to Drew who was also returning his pokemon. Drew looked up at May.

"Thanks Drew. Sorry you schedule was messed up because of this" May said softly.

"No problem" he said flicking his hair. "Come on lets go" Drew said walking out of the cage. May smiled at Drew.

"Coming" was all she said chasing after Drew following quietly. May wouldn't stay behind any longer with out Drew, she was safer with him.

--

Me: awwww…..happy endings :sobs:

May: I am not that vulnerable am I?

Me: Maybe :twiddles thumbs:

Drew: you're writing skills are getting better.

Me: why thank you Drew….I think

Me: Next time on Contestshipping Johto Style: Goldernrod City Contest; too many crazy fans. May change name in future, or next chapter after I have finished writing this one like I have done with this one.


	5. 4 The life before Hoenn

Me: Hiya again, it's just plain old me. I am changing the name of this chapter from whatever it was before to: The life before Hoenn.

May: Yay! A new chapter.

Drew finally, Geez what took you so long?

Me: I was thinking.

Random Person: This author by the apparent name of dolphy-chan does not own pokemon; but does own this story.

Me: thanks random person for doing the disclaimer, now on with the story.

---

May and Drew had just made it out of Ilex forest and arrived into the green meadows in front of them. These green fields would lead the two travelers to their next destination, Goldernrod City. Just barely, May and Drew could see the tops of a few of the buildings in Goldernrod.

"Oh my god" Drew exclaimed "No more trees" he said with a relieved tone.

"Well duh, we are out of the forest" May said matter-of-factly poking her tongue out at Drew.

"That is not the point, we have seen nothing but trees for at least the past few days" Drew said annoyed.

"That's because we were in the Ilex forest dummy" May teased, then ran off into the meadows ahead. Up and down the hills and meadows the brunette went. May was enjoying the freedom of running and skipping with out the hazard of trees coming into your way.

"Hey wait up" Drew yelled running after the joyful coordinator girl. May did not stop running. She continued running her way through the fields carelessly. Drew continued the game of Cat and Mouse with May, chasing her up and down the hills, just as she had ran up and down those hills before him.

"Maaayyyy…" Drew whined still chasing after the crazy brunette.

May eventually came to a stop at the top of a hill. Partly because she needed to catch her breathe, and the other because she was waiting for the ever slow Drew to catch up. May stopped and stared into the distance. The outlines of Goldernrod were more defined; May could see more houses and buildings

May continued to stare into the distance still waiting for the green haired boy to make his ascent up the hill to her. May had closed her eyes, taking in the sounds of the area around them. She heard the occasional Rattata and Meowth rummaging through the fields for food, but that was about it, apart from Drew's footsteps and breathing.

DREW'S POV

May had just stopped suddenly and looked around the meadows. She looked really cute just standing like that, like an over curious Skitty, wondering everywhere. Making my way up I felt a slight breeze that brushed against my skin and began making May's hair dance slowly and smoothly and lifted her skirt weakly, but May didn't seem notice.

END POV

May was unintentionally making Drew stare in wonder at her, making blush slowly creep onto his face but left as soon as Drew reached the top of the hill.

"I see you decided to stop, tired already?" Drew mocked walking up to May's side.

"Nah, I just decided to wait for you, since you were so slow" May said casually still with her eyes closed. Drew chuckled.

"Really, I would have thought you'd be tired" Drew told her.

"Nope not tired at all" May stated and then continued walking her way to Goldernrod City, going down the hill she was atop of. May turned around to face Drew, when she got to the bottom of the hill.

"Come on Drew" May yelled out, and continued walking towards Goldernrod.

"Coming" Drew said softly.

--

May and Drew had made it to Goldernrod, and were making their way to the pokemon centre.

"Oh my god, girls Drew's here" squealed a flock of fan girls.

"Here they come" Drew sighed, stepping back a few steps. The flock of crazy Drew-obsessed fan girls swarmed over to Drew like a magnet. The green haired boy was surrounded by fan girls from all directions.

"Oh my gosh, it's you Drew" squealed one fan girl

"Will you be my boyfriend?" pleaded another

"Will you kiss me?" asked another.

Drew couldn't tell which girl was saying what, they were all squealing around him. While May stood there on here own waiting for the crowd to disappear. She didn't look like she cared but on the inside she did.

"Ok, girls, I have got to go now" Drew insisted, pulling himself out of the crowd.

"May, let's go" Drew insisted and grabbed May's arm and ran off to the pokemon centre.

--

"That was too close" Drew panted, as he was half falling on the floor in the pokemon centre from exhaustion from running.

The pokemon centre had pale green tiles stuck into the ground all around and light yellow painted walls. On one side of the pokemon centre there was a line of green coloured video phones, for trainers and coordinators or travelers to use when ever they wanted. There were maroon polyester covered seats and couches around the room in various places as well the usual front desk where you would usually find Nurse Joy.

"Whatever" said May, trying to catch her breathe. May the turned to the front desk where Nurse Joy was and walked up to the nurse.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you take care of my pokemon and let them rest a bit here?" May asked "O and could I also get registered for the pokemon contest and I need a room for two until the end of the pokemon contest" added May.

Nurse Joy looked up from here desk where she was writing something and looked at May cheerfully.

"Sure I'd love to. Give me your pokeballs first and I'll put them away to heal your pokemon" said Joy cheerfully receiving May's three pokeballs. Joy stood up from her chair and went to the back to put away May's pokeballs and came back quickly.

"Now let's get you registered for the pokemon contest, I'll need to see your contest pass and could you fill out this form for the contest" asked Joy handing May a sheet of paper with various question and details May had to fill in. May opened out her bag and took out her contest pass so Joy could scan it onto the computer and then started filling the signing in sheet.

"Here Nurse Joy" May said giving her the sheet and receiving her contest pass back and the key to the room her and Drew would share.

"Be back later to pick up your pokemon and enjoy your stay" Joy told May.

"Sure" May replied walking up the green tiled stairs to the room she was given.

DREW'S POV

May had just registered for the pokemon contest, got us a room and gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy for her to heal. She seemed to have ignored me about the comment I made on my fan girls. But, I really don't care.

Just like May, I went to Nurse Joy to register for the pokemon contest and get my pokemon healed. In and out, I was done and registered for the pokemon contest.

"Joy, what room did May just get" I asked Joy.

"Room 248, you staying with her?" Nurse Joy inquired

"Yea I am, thanks" I say to her and leave to find the room I was going to stay in.

--

Two four five, two four six, two four seven ha! Here it is; room 248, my room. I opened the pastel green door to find a reasonable sized room with a bunk bed, with a wooden chair and mahogany desk and a dark green couch. On the desk was a simple bed side lamp and pieces of paper and a pen. Like the rest of the pokemon centre there walls were painted a light yellow but instead of the green tiles on the floor, there was a light cream coloured carpet. Next to the door to the room was another that lead to a bathroom.

Averting my gaze to the bed I see May leaning on the head of the bed closest to the floor with an Mp3 in her hands and earphones stuck into her ears. The beds have green coloured sheets and the frames were made out of wood. May's eyes were closed and legs were tucked up near her body. She didn't even acknowledge that I stepped into the room. Her black back pack was lying next to her with it opened up.

"Hey May" I greet her.

"Hey" she said looking up at me.

"You want to train now? The contest is in a couple of weeks you know" I ask her. Turning off the Mp3 and taking the earphones out of her ears she looks at me for a second and then puts away her Mp3.

"Sure why not, I have just got to go down to Nurse Joy to get my pokemon" May tells me putting her back pack on to her back loosely and makes her way to the door.

"See ya" May says going out of the door.

"May I am going to train to" I state.

"Sure"

May left the room we were staying in and made her way down the hallway with me following her after I closed the room door. Going back down the green tiled stairs case, we do not speak a word.

END POV

"Nurse Joy are my pokemon ready to be picked up" both coordinators asked at the same time. Joy sweat dropped for a second, because they both asked the same question at once.

"Sure are, I shall just go get them" Joy excused herself. "Here you go" Joy said handing back May and Drew's pokeballs.

"Thanks" May said then left to go train.

"May, wait up" Drew whined "Thanks Nurse Joy" Drew said to Joy putting his pokeballs back on his belt and chased May to where ever it was she was going to train.

--

May and Drew had started walking around Goldernrod to find a place to train. There were buildings all around the city, big and small, it would have been rather confusing had May not known about Goldernrod before.

_FLASH BACK_

"May come on honey, we have got to leave now, we're going to the Hoenn region" called out May's mother.

"Coming" called out the younger brunette.

"Mommy, why are we leaving?" asked little May.

"To start a new life" replied Caroline.

"But what about big brother Mommy? Will he come to?" asked the innocent May. **(A/N: I am making it that May has an older brother that Max doesn't really know about, because when he was like 3 years old and May was like 6; yea I know they are only 2 years difference in the really thing, but not in my story; their older brother by the name of Shaun, died in a freak accident no one knows about, when he was like 18; it's complicated, but it will eventually clear up)**

"No sweetie, he will stay here" said a sad Caroline.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey Drew, I hope you don't mind, but I want to train on my own for a bit. I am going further up the north of Goldernrod, there is a park there, and I was going to train there" May excused herself starting to walk off towards the park.

"Can't I just go with you to the park up north just train in a different spot" Drew pleaded.

"Fine" May said as she waited for Drew to follow her.

All around them were mostly buildings, shopping complex, Business buildings, and home appliances; there was everything you needed in Goldernrod. Goldernrod had changed a lot from what May had remember but still had the same old pathways routes, roads, that May would travel around with her family.

May and Drew were getting closer and closer to the park, up ahead of May and Drew, there was a sign that read "NORTH PARK". They had arrived. The park was massive. On one side of the park there was nothing but bare land with tones of trainers practicing on it, with all different pokemon. On another side, there were numerous trees that made up a small forest.

There were park benches and bins at every turn you took at the park. In the centre of the park was a big pond with water pokemon swimming in it. A path way stretched through the park and around every corner to connect the park with a lot of the roads from Goldernrod.

"Ok I am going to train over there in the trees area, you can train where ever you want besides there okay" May asked trying to get rid of Drew so she could train.

"Yea whatever" Drew flicked his hair and walked off to some place where he wanted to train.

MAY'S POV

I thought I would never get rid of him; anyway time to train with Blaziken. I walked over to the trees area where I said I would be. There was nothing special about this area; it was just more away from fan girls and spectators, and it looked like an easy spot to train as well.

"Blaziken let's GO!" I yell throwing out Blaziken's pokeball.

Blaziken flew out of its pokeball and stroke a star-shaped pose. "Blaze" was all it said.

"Alright, Blaziken, you know what to do, swift and ember, then go into a spin" I instructed and Blaziken obeyed its orders. Blaziken added its own move into the routine and jumped into the air. Stars and embers were shot from Blaziken in all directions, making the stars shine a bright orange glow.

"Good, now finish up with Sky Upper Cut and hit all the stars" I tell Blaziken. Blaziken's fist glowed brightly as it powered up for a Sky Upper Cut, then it spun around and attacked all the stars making them explode into sparkles every where.

Blaziken came back onto the ground and stood in one spot silently back in the star pose it started off in.

"Excellent Blaziken, you did an excellent job" I complement Blaziken.

Again and again, Blaziken and I perform our routine and practice it as much as we could. Blaziken was getting better and better; especially its aim on the stars. Blaziken was able to hit all the stars in one swoop from Sky Upper Cut.

"You did amazing today Blaziken" I congratulate Blaziken. "You deserve some good rest" I tell it returning Blaziken returning it to the pokeball it emerged from, at the beginning of our training.

"Better find Drew, and tell him I have done for today" I mutter to myself and went around the park looking for Drew.

END POV

DREW'S POV

May had literally ditched me to go train alone. I was hoping that I would be able to train with her, to check out what her routine would be like, but I guess that wouldn't happen.

It took me a bit longer to find a good training spot but I eventually found a pretty quiet spot to train that seemed to be clear of any trainers, so it would be okay to train in. Where I had stopped was a bit close to the pond. There were water reeds growing where I was and that grass around the pond was pretty wet.

I started training Absol with different combinations experimenting on the best move set. We tried so many times to get a combination right, that by the time I had figured one out it looked like it was late afternoon.

"OK, Absol, let's GO!" I shout at Absol.

"Ab" Absol said stepping forward once again to practice the routine.

"Alright Absol-" I was stopped.

"DREWWWW! It's you!" exclaimed a rather crazy girl as she started running towards me. I assumed she was one of my fan girls. She was blonde haired, with blue eyes, she had a side fringe, and her hair was about shoulder length. Part of her hair was in a simple clip that kept the hair to one side. I didn't get to see the rest of her because almost immediately she glomped onto me sending me backwards, and making me fall down onto my back.

"EEEEEEE" screamed the blonde girl as she fell back with me.

This random blonde haired blue eyed girl who just glomped me was now on top of me in, what could be the worst position. There we were lying on the ground, with her head under my chin, her left leg hitched up to my left hip, while I was in the most uncomfortable position with this girl on top of me and I am struggling to breathe because she is on top of me. My hands and arms seemed to hug around her, with my hands touching her lower back, and my legs were far apart.

It might be a bit hard to explain to some one why we were in that position, especially if she said something totally different to what I would say. We laid there for about 5 seconds before my brain decided to kick in, and register that she was on top of me.

"Get off me" I said in an annoyed tone taking me hands of my back and using my elbows to lean on to look at her. I mean how dare she just glomp me without _my _consent.

"Whoops, sorry" she says innocently looking into me, her face only centimetres away from my face. The blonde starts getting up, she for some reason puts her knee in between my legs, her hands move towards my head, and she presses down on her hands; slowly this girl gets up.

"So, who are you?" I ask getting up myself. As soon as I get up I look at her in the eye while brushing the dirt off my clothing.

"Me? I'm Becky, and I am like your number 1 fan" squealed the girl called Becky. Since I finally look up and down her, I see that she is wearing really short black shorts which have pockets on each side of her body. The black shorts are accompanied by a white belt that is tied up instead of using a buckle. Her top is just a simple apricot singlet shirt that has small pink flower buttons going down the chest of the shirt in the centre. To finish the attire off she has many bracelets that chime when hit on each arm and hoop earrings.

"Right; and I assume since you are my _biggest _fan you want something from me?" I ask Becky.

"You bet" started Becky "Ok, I want like an autograph in my autograph book, and then a like want a kiss from you on the lips, real passionate if you know what I mean "she said to me winking "And the like finally you will be MY boyfriend for like forever" Becky finished.

"Ugh, another one of these fans" I thought looking at her weirdly.

"Alright, Becky, I will give you an autograph later I am training right now, but the other two, no way, not in your life" I state.

"OMG! Drew your pokemon is heaps strong, you're like the best" Becky said looking at Absol starry eyed.

"Can I watch you train? Please? Pretty please with cherries on top" Becky begged fluttering her eyes.

"Fine, but don't get in my way" I say to her so I could continue with training. I turn back to face Absol and get ready to start training. Becky goes down to sit on the grass right neat where I was standing with Absol and watched my every move.

"Drew" called a voice. I turn around to see May standing there, "what is she doing her" I wonder.

"Hey May" I greet. Becky stands up and walks over to me and May.

"Oi, you, Drew was like about to like train, so like don't interrupt, and like f--- off" Becky interrupts "Plus why would he be speaking to a _you_?" Becky questioned.

"Oh, sorry, you are?" May ask politely turning to Becky.

"The name is Becky or Bec; now stop talking and leave; Drewsy needs to train" Becky says.

"Drewsy? DREWSY! Great I got myself a nickname, ugh!" I thought unhappily.

"Ok, right, sorry Becky, I am sorry for interrupting _Drewsy's training _but I just came to see Drew and tell him I am going" May informed.

"Why would he need to know, _your_ plans? You are nothing special" says Becky

At that point, I could swear I saw something inside May rip into pieces and was ready to tear apart Becky from limb to limb, but she didn't. That really amazed me. She brushed it off. May left waving her hand up in air.

"Ok, see you later May, bye" I wave to her as she starts to leave the park back towards the pokemon centre.

END POV

MAY'S POV

"Ugh, what was with that Becky person? she was really weird" I thought walking back to the pokemon centre and out of the park.

I was a little annoyed that Becky just kept throwing insults at me for no reason.

"It has been a while since I have walked these streets" I mumble to myself waking past the biggest department store in Goldernrod. Looking around I see more new buildings, then there were last time, more and more houses all around.

According to mom and dad, we still owned our house in Goldernrod, just in case we wanted to move back to Goldernrod, and the Johto region, or that the gym in Hoenn didn't go as well as planned, but my parents didn't want to come back, not now not ever. But I did.

_FLASH BACK… _

The younger May was now on her way, moving to Hoenn, pleading to go back to Johto where she belonged.

"Mommy, please can we go back?" pleaded the young brunette.

"No sweetie, we are going to start a new life in you life here, it will be an experience" said younger Caroline kindly.

Little May didn't know much better, she believed her parents.

_END FLASH BACK_

I believed them, that it was just to start a new life, but it wasn't always for the best. I was so alone in school, and in Hoenn. I know now that, Mom and dad just moved to Hoenn to escape Johto, they didn't want anything to do with Johto after the accident with Shaun.

END POV

It had been almost 5 years since Shaun had passed away but she still didn't want to move on, even though it appeared she didn't even care when Shaun left the world and left her, she never cried, never mourned, never whimpered with the lost of her brother.

Shaun was her best friend, and he left. May was the closest to him, and he was the closest to her, Shaun never left may alone for long, and he was always there for here But he promised that he would stay, but he lied, he promised he would always be there for her, but he lied, he promised everything would be okay, but again he lied, she hated him for it but missed because of it. Tears starting trailing down May's cheek slowly, the brunette trying hard to keep the tears from coming down.

--

May arrived back at the pokemon centre with stained cheeks and blood shot eyes; her heart had given in and she cried all the way back to the pokemon centre.

May walked into the pokemon centre and up the green tiled stairs to her room she was staying in. Slowly May passed the rooms before she arrived at her own. Quietly May unlocked the door to her room and threw her black back pack onto the olive green covered bed she was in earlier and went into the bathroom in the room to wash her face and get a drink.

The bathroom was small in size but big enough to fit a bathtub and shower and a basin with a mirror in it. The bathtub extended to wall from the door to the other side of the bathroom, above the bathtub there was a shower head and taps. On the opposite side of the bathtub was the basin, which like the mirror stretched from the wall with the door to the opposite wall. Above the basin the mirror sat. In between the bathtub and basin, opposite the door that lead into the bathroom, there was another door leading to the toilet.

"Splash, splash, splash" May let the cool water just soak into her face and wash away the stains. May felt much better now, she looked better too. Looking into the mirror, May could see her eyes were no longer puffy or red and the stains on her cheeks were gone. May smiled, she looked better then she did before. May was calmer then before, and decided on going down to get a drink from the pokemon centre cafeteria. May walked out of the bathroom, back into her room and picked up her back pack then left her room and locked it.

May walked down the stairs quietly and started to move towards the cafeteria when Drew walked into the pokemon centre.

"Hey May" Drew called out. May froze at the sound of his voice, and the fact that he had called her. Reluctantly May turned around to face Drew.

"Hey" the brunette said as calmly as possible. Hoping that he wouldn't notice the fact her eyes were still slightly red.

Drew looked directly into May's eyes, he saw the sapphire coloured eyes had dulled and there was no life in them, the only other colour he could see was a slight bit of red.

"What's-" Drew was about to ask May what's wrong but he got interrupted by a piercing voice.

"Drewsy where are you?" Asked Becky as she walked into the pokemon centre. Shifting her eyes around Becky had spotted Drew. "There you are" Becky screamed with glee.

"What are you doing with that freak again? You can do so much better "Becky asked Drew. Drew turned around to see the blonde girl running up to him.

"I just am" Drew said

"But you could be with me" Becky insisted.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I am going to the cafeteria anyway, so good bye" May waved off as she sped into the cafeteria for a bottle of water.

--

May went into the cafeteria and got a bottle of water from a vending machine and made her way towards the buffet table.

The room was coloured the same as the rest of the pokemon centre, green and yellow. There were tables and chairs set up all around the hall. May saw a whole lot of food lined up in rows, tonight it was buffet night. May walked back over to the food and grabbed a plate and went over to the spaghetti. First she scooped out a couple of scoops of noodles and then went the meat ball sauce and scooped out some over her plate of spaghetti.

"Yum" May thought as she made her way to a table which already had cutlery on it. May sat down on one of the chairs near a table and started to eat some of her spaghetti and meatballs. Slowly the brunette twirled her fork in the noodles and scooped out some bringing the food to her mouth. Just as the food reached her mouth Drew came into the cafeteria and walked up to May.

"What was with you before?" Drew asked.

May looked up at Drew and let her spaghetti fall down the fork back onto the plate.

"I don't know what you are talking about" May lied. Drew raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't believe that, you were fully out of it, not to mention there was red in your eyes" Drew said matter-of-factly.

"I was just thinking, and what do you mean by red? A flame?" May started to play dumb.

"You know what I mean" Drew said starting to get annoyed and looked down at her.

"Hey Drew" greeted Becky sending a death stare to May. May didn't look up at Becky because she was about to eat some spaghetti but she felt a shiver go down her spine as Becky sent her a death stare. May hadn't eaten anything since she gotten into Goldernrod, and was hungry but now she had lost her appetite.

"Ugh too many interruptions" May thought as she was once again stopped by some one while trying to eat.

"What are you doing here, stalking Drew I assume?" asked Becky

"I just came here to eat, if you have not noticed" May replied pointing down to her plate of spaghetti.

"Ahh...Right eating carbs, that'll make you fat, well not that you aren't fat already" Becky mocked.

"Look, I just came to eat, I don't care about carbs or anything because technically all foods no matter what you eat will have carbs in it" stated May.

"Whatever, you're still going to end up fatter and uglier then before" Becky insulted.

Drew could see that May was becoming annoyed even if she didn't show it, he ought to know when she is annoyed for all the times he has bugged her. He was about to stop Becky when May stopped this little argument herself.

"Ugh! If it makes you feel any better, I will stop eating, doesn't matter anyway I have lost my appetite" May yelled at her normal tone and picked up her plate and tossed the spaghetti into the bin and put the plate onto a stack for dirty plates and left the cafeteria.

Drew watched May walk out of the cafeteria and up the stairs to their bedroom.

--

May walked up to her room and placed her bag neatly down on to the floor next to her bed. She flopped onto the bed and sighed, "Why that week, why not the week before? Why not the week after?" She questioned. May was referring to the death of her brother, the anniversary was on the same day as the contest, it would be hard to do some stuff then, every year on that day, she felt the world against her, and the beginning of if was starting to show with Becky just appearing out of now where. Bad carma? May be just bad luck, or something worse like that.--

The door to May and Drew's room opened.

"May" Drew whispered as he turned on the light expecting to see May there. May turned her head up.

"Yea?" May replied.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked.

"Yea I'm fine" May said fake cheerily, but not sarcasm.

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?" Drew questioned.

"Nothing" May lied, there was something, she was upset.

"Really? Then why were you crying before?" Drew badgered.

"I wasn't crying" May insisted.

There was silence between the two of them; it stayed quiet in the room until May's stomach broke the silence. It made a loud grumbling sound, May was getting hungry.

"Why don't you come down to get something to eat with me, I am sure you are hungry" Drew offered.

"Sure" May said kindly, and got up from the bed and walked out of the room with Drew. Going back down the stair case and into the open space; there were no sights or sounds of Becky. She was hopefully gone.

May and Drew made their way back to the cafeteria and grabbed a plate of spaghetti each. Slowly the two ate the plates of spaghetti, twirling their forks into the plate of spaghetti. Soon the spaghetti was finished and the two coordinators made their way to their rooms to retire for the night. Quickly May and Drew fell asleep.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

A chestnut haired, sapphire blue eyed girl is walking out of the gymnastics dome**(A/N: Yea I don't know if May does gymnastics, but she is now) **, after a full day of training with her coach. She was 6 years old, but still very talented. Younger May wanted to continue gymnastics the rest of her life, her brother loved to see her perform and that was the main reason she would continue gymnastics just to make her brother happy, but she also wanted to become a pokemon trainer like her Shaun. Shaun was a pokemon league champion, he won every battle with amazing talent, like his father the Goldernrod City gym leader would usually.

Shaun, like every other day May had gymnastics training came to pick his little sister up with a smile on his face and a small bouquet of flowers. He would always bring flowers, usually bright red roses. May loved roses every time Shaun had bought them for her. May ran up and hugged her brother. Shaun was tall; from May's point of view; and masculine, his hair was a dark brown with a slight tinge of oranges and blacks. He was wearing simple clothing today, a white t-shirt with 3 different coloured thin stripes across the chest horizontally and plain black pants. His shoes were black trainers.

"Hiya Shaun" May sad cutely looking up to her older brother.

"Hey May, how are you?" Shaun greeted as he picked up little May in his arms and gave her a big hug.

"I am good" May said with a big smile hugging her big brother back. May received the bouquet of flowers from Shaun as she was put back down onto the ground.

"Come on lets go" Shaun said to May as they started waking their way down the road back to the Goldernrod Gym to say hi to their father and then go home.

--

Quickly the two passed the gym and said hello to Norman and then left for home.

--

"Hey mom we're home" Shaun called out to their mother who was in the back preparing dinner.

"Hey Shaun, hey May- I am in the kitchen" Caroline called out.

_**SCENE CHANGE… **_

May and Shaun were playing in the North Park of Goldernrod. May was it and was trying to get Shaun in a game of tag. Running around the park the two played there for hours. Suddenly there were a few gunshots and Shaun looked around to where it was coming from. No one was around, but crowds were running from the park.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!" more bullets were being fired. May started running up to Shaun.

"What's going on big brother?" May asked scared cuddling into Shaun.

"I don't know May" Shaun said leaning down to May so he could carry May.

"I'm scared, what is going to happen?" asked an even more frightened May then before.

"Don't worry, it will be ok, I'll be here no matter what. I won't leave you, I promise" comforted Shaun. Picking up May Shaun carried her out of the park while running.

"Altaria come on out" Shaun called as he released the blue and white bird pokemon from the pokeball. Its wings were fluffy and soft as it flew right in front of Shaun.

"Take May home and get her out of here" ordered Shaun as he put May on to Altaria.

"Wait big brother what about you?" asked a concerned May.

"I'll be okay" Shaun reassured "Altaria get her out of here" commanded Shaun again. Altaria started flying higher and higher but May wouldn't have it and started to pout.

"Altaria go back, we have to get big brother" begged May

"Altaria keep going" shouted Shaun

"Go back" pleaded May

"Go home" Shaun ordered again.

The poor bird pokemon became very confused going back and forth and decided to please both and went up higher, so May wouldn't get hurt, but they could still she Shaun.

All of a sudden dark silhouettes of 3 men came out of the shadows and shot at Shaun, the first two missed, but the last hit right on the mark. The bullet went straight through Shaun's heart and blood splattered everywhere.

"SHHAAUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" May screamed from above. The men heard May's scream and started firing at her and Altaria. Altaria immediately knew what was happening and used protect so it and May would be safe, then flew down closer to Shaun, eventually reaching the ground. May jumped off Altaria and ran straight to Shaun.

"Wake up big brother, wake up!" May pleaded as she shook the dead body. Her hands were becoming covered in blood as she continued to shake Shaun. He was dead.

_**END DREAM SQUENCE**_

"SHHAAAUUNNNNNN" May screamed sitting up in her bed. May was panting hard, her eyes looked scared and terrified; May was covered in sweat and seemed to be still trying to figure what was going on.

"May, are you alright?" Drew asked concerned as he jumped down from his bed and turned on the lamp. Slowly Drew moved towards May and sat on her bed.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a bad dream" she said still scared. May looked on the clock in their room, it read 3 am.

"May, you don't look ok, why don't you go back to sleep?" Drew suggested.

"I don't feel like going to sleep, I'll stay up for a bit" May insisted.

"Ok, but try and get some sleep" Drew said trying to comfort May.

DREW'S POV

She must have had a pretty bad dream. She was stirring all around in her bed. Wonder what she was dreaming about. Morning will come son; that should ease May's mind. I jump back up to my bed and attempt to sleep, but it is proving difficult.

Soon I heard a whimper and May started shuffling in her bed.

"May you sure you are ok?" I ask her looking down at her from my bed.

"Yea I am fine" stuttered May.

END POV

Morning soon arrived and May became more relieved as she got out of her bed to go have a shower. While Drew was still was asleep. While May was in the shower, some one was knocking at the door.

"DREWSY! I am here!" called out a voice from the other side of the door. Drew shuddered in his sleep, he knew who it was, the green haired boy didn't really want to answer it, who would have thought, a girl like her up that early.

Drew got up and jumped off his bed and went to greet the person at the door. Slowly Drew opens the door. Opening the door it reveals a flirting blonde. Becky greeted him with a glomp like she did yesterday, but this time Drew was prepared sort if and held her back.

"Hey Becky what are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"I asked Nurse Joy what room you were in and I came to say good morning to you" Becky said innocently.

"Right"

Just then the door to the bathroom opens to reveal May standing there with everything like it was the night before except her hair was wet and she smelled and looked nicer.

Becky was the first to react like to this situation.

"What the f--- is this freak doing in here? Are you like stalking him or something?" Becky asked.

"No, I do not stalk him, this is my room, I have been paying for it" May said casually coming out of the bathroom moving to her bed.

"Then why is Drewsy here?" Becky asks turning to me.

"Because _Drewsy_ and I have been traveling together, and we are friends" May said a matter-of-factly while she was putting on her trainers.

"How are you, a friend of Drewsy's?" Becky asked May.

"Don't ask me, ask him" May said pointing to Drew, Becky immediately glares at the poor green eyed boy.

"Well because she is" Drew answered simply.

"Wha?" Becky asked dumbstruck.

"Well, while you two sort your problems out I have got places to be, things to do" May said as she headed for the door.

May turned around when she was at the door.

"By the way Becky, if you think I am fat then you must be obese" May teased.

"Ouch! Score one for May" Drew thought as May waved bye.

It took a bit longer for Becky to process what May had just said, but when she finally did she was about to insult May when Becky realized May had left.

"How dare she call me fat, and how dare she leave before I insult her back" pouted Becky.

"Get back here you" Becky called running after May, and Drew ran after Becky.

Drew followed Becky out of the pokemon centre to find that May blended in with the crowds around them. She was no where in sight. How could she have disappeared so quickly? Drew was betting that she doesn't even know her way around this place; she will be really lost now.

MAY'S POV

I got my revenge on Becky, hope she realizes never to mess with me. Those two would eventually find me but in the mean time, I am just going to look around Goldernrod for a while, I wonder how much has changed, because it has been like ages since I have been here.

END POV

May seemed to walk around for a while before passing by her old house. There was no change. The two story house appeared to be stopped in time, as well as moving with it. The house it self had not actually changed, the roof was still the same old terracotta tiled and coloured roof.

The bricks were still smooth and a very light creamy colour. The windows seemed a bit dirty, but they were still the same shape, some rounded and others square or rectangular. Curtains from the inside were down and covering what was inside. The plants, flowers and trees were all dead outside of the house, the only thing left were the pots they were in or the flower beds.

--

May was eventually found in an ice cream shop in the main shopping district.

The door opens with Drew and Becky stepping into the cool shop. The two wait for May to receive her ice cream and turn around to face them.

"Okay that's $4.50 for that miss." Says a man at the counter of the ice cream shop as he and May exchange money for ice cream.

"Thanks" May says as she receives the ice cream she ordered. Turning around May saw a very annoyed Drew and an extremely pissed Becky.

"Hiya" May greets cutely.

"Where the heck have you been?" Drew asked.

"Nice way to greet people Drew, but I think you might want to work on it" May mocked.

"Right, now, where were you?" Drew repeated as the three walked out of the ice cream shop into a random but nicely placed park. **(A/N: Goldernrod has a lot of parks XD ) **

"Places, let's see, I went to the other side of the shopping district, looked at some homes randomly, and went here" May listed while licking her ice cream.

"Right… I bet you got lost" Drew mocked.

"You loose that bet then" May said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Then how did you get around this big place without getting lost?" Drew inquired.

"I have my ways, for one the pokenav" May stated.

"Ahem" Becky butted in, obviously not liking being ignored.

"Yes?" May asked bluntly.

"I am sorry but it's so unlike you to carry or use your pokenav" interrupted Drew.

"Your point is?" May questioned.

"How the heck did you get around?" Drew asked again. **(A/N: yes Becky is still there, I am juts ignoring her right now…hehe 3 )**

"If it makes you feel any better, I know my way around Goldernrod ok" sighed May "that _would_ explain why I was able to find my way to the North Park so easily yesterday, if you recall" May said matter-of-factly.

"Well you could have told me in first place, then I wouldn't of had to attempt to find you all day in this massive city, thinking that you would most likely be lost" Sighed Drew.

"Well can we please go back to the pokemon centre, now? After looking for you, I am getting pretty tired" Drew pleaded.

"Go ahead, I am going to look around a bit more" May said finishing her ice cream.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming back with me!" Drew insisted dragging May along towards the pokemon centre.

"Get off" May snapped "I am not some little kid! I know this city well enough to not get lost in it, and I will make my way back on my own, so leave me alone!" May yelled stopping Drew from dragging her back.

"May! Come on it's late, I mean look up at the sky, it's pretty late" Drew said pointing up at the sky. It was starting to get darker, with only the slightest tint of colour from the sunset left.

"I don't care, I know my way around, don't worry, I will just be a little longer" May said calmly.

"If you are going to be a little longer, then I will come with you" Drew suggested.

"No I will be fine without you" May insisted.

"I insist I come"

"No"

"Yes"

"No-" May got interrupted by Becky.

"Why do you want to go with her anyway?" Becky questioned, seeming a little jealous.

"Because I am curious to see where she wants to go" Drew replied smoothly.

"Why aren't you curious to where I go?" Becky asked

"Because you follow me around like a Poochyena on a leash" Drew said matter-of-factly.

"OMG! Drew you are so smart!" Becky squealed randomly and glomped onto Drew.

Slowly May was making her escape from the green haired boy and the blonde girl.

"A little more, just a bit more, slowly, slowly" May thought edging away from the two. The brunette had made it at least 5 meters away from Drew and Becky when she accidentally stepped on a stick, causing it to crack and make a large cracking sound emitted from May. Immediately Drew and Becky look up from their conversation/ hugging session to May who was beginning to feel a little nervous.

"MAY!" Drew shouted "Get back here" Drew said pointing to the ground near his feet.

"Never!" May hissed at him and started running off.

"May" Drew whined, "Come back" he pleaded chasing after the brunette.

The three chased after each other down the streets of Goldernrod, going down one street and up the next the trio eventually passed by May's house. May didn't intentionally run into this house or direction, if anything she was going to avoid it as much as possible while she was here, but it was inevitable, the house caught up with her and she found it.

May slowly slowed down before the house and stared at it in awe.

Drew eventually caught up with May, stopping where she had stopped, and looked at the house the brunette was staring at. It didn't seem that special to him, nothing fancy about it, the house was in tact while the garden wasn't.

"May?" Drew looked at her with concern.

"Oi May" Drew called to her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" May asked looking at Drew.

"You know the people who live in this house or something?" Drew asked after Becky finally caught up with May and Drew.

"Can you guys not do that? I am not made to run that long" Becky whined who finally caught up with May and Drew.

"Yea sure" Drew replied.

"Well I guess you could say that, Drew" May said walking away from the house towards the pokemon centre.

--

May and Drew arrived at the pokemon centre moments later after they had gone by Becky's house and parted ways there.

"So May, who lives in that house?" Drew asked as they walked into the pokemon centre.

"Just some people" May said glumly.

"Oh"

"Well I am going to bed, I am a little tired right now" May yawned as she retired back up to their room.

"Ok May, good night" Drew waved off.

"Night" May yawned again as she walked up the stair case.

May unlocked the room to their door, and went straight for her bed. May didn't bother placing her bag down on the floor and just tossed it onto the head of the bed next to her pillow. May sat down on the bed and took off her trainers and socks then sank into the covers of the bed.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE **_

Younger May is being escorted back to her home while her parents take care of all the business, after the murder of Shaun. The murderers were never caught, and seemed to vanish into thin air. It was decided that Shaun's pokemon would be kept with Norman and Caroline in their pokeballs, or however else they choose, but they are not to be used in formal battling ever again, unless to help some one, they weren't their pokemon after all.

May watched her mother and father as she was driven away back home to where a babysitter was waiting for her to arrive back home.

"Hello May" greeted the babysitter. She had long, purple hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt.

May looked up at the babysitter, looking like she was about to cry, wanting sympathy, she was on the verge of tears when the baby sitter picked her up and carried her into the bathroom to be cleaned up.

Fifteen minutes later May was cleaned up wearing a fresh set of clothes. She was placed down in front of the TV and left there to watch it. May didn't feel like watching TV and walked up stairs to her bedroom. May was getting really tired and wanted to sleep, but her head just wouldn't allow it, the little girl was still taking in what had just happened with her brother. She was twisting and turning but never actually slept.

May was upset with the death of her brother, and tears were once again forming. Tears were now pouring out of her eyes, forming rivers down her cheeks.

"May where are you?" called out the babysitter. The babysitter was worried she had lost little May while she was fixing dinner.

"There you are" the babysitter said relieved to find May in her room. May looked up at the babysitter with tear covered eyes.

"Ok enough with the crying, what has happened has happened and tears don't solve anything" the babysitter said bluntly.

"But…" whined May.

"No buts" scolded the babysitter "Crying is weak; now stop it" said the babysitter harshly.

"Come it is time to eat" ordered the babysitter as she picked May up and took her downstairs to eat.

May eventually stopped crying after 3 or 4 more times of the babysitter scolding her, telling her to stop crying and that it was weak. May wanted to cry, but she didn't. The little brunette figured if she didn't cry, she wouldn't be weak, and if she wasn't weak she would have made her big brother happy.

She never really intentionally cried again. **(A/N: Ignore all times May has cried in the series please, I am trying to create something here)**

**_END DREAM SEQUENCE_ **

--

Two weeks later the contest was beginning in Goldernrod finally, all coordinators were getting in last minute practice before the show began. May was practicing extra hard since her and Blaziken changed their routine a bit, but it was still the same format.

"Welcome ladies and Gents to Goldernrod city's pokemon Contest" welcomed the contest MC Vivian, who was still wearing her pink and rose attire. "I am Vivian your host, and these are our Judges; First Mr. Rauk Contesta, head judge; then we have My Sasuko, head of the pokemon fan club, and then finally Goldenrod's very own Nurse Joy" introduced Vivian. The crowd begins to cheer loudly.

"In this contest coordinators will be competing for this lovely ribbon and a chance in the Johto region Grand festival" Vivian held up a ribbon that was a simple pink polka dots on a white background.

"Now finally let's start things off with May, this will be May's second contest in Johto so make her feel welcome" Vivian said as she introduced May.

May came out of the contest arena entrance with a pokeball in hand.

"Blaziken let's go; swift then fire spin" May pronounced throwing out Blaziken's pokeball into the air. The blaze pokemon came out of the pokeball shooting Swift into the air above it in a amazingly straight line while Blaziken landed on its feet. Then it started up Fire Spin which made a fiery twister around the stars. When the fire spin stopped all you could see is the stars glowing bright red instead of a bright orange.

"And straight in to the appeal round May and her Blaziken go, showing a beautiful display of control with fire" Vivian states.

"Ok Blaziken jump up high, above the stars and use Sky Upper Cut on the stars" May commanded. Blaziken obeyed quickly and jumped into the air and head down to the stairs head first with its fist glowing a bright blue while hitting the stars. Blaziken was heading head first into the ground.

"Blaziken finish it with Flame thrower" May ordered. Blaziken shot out flames from its mouth which acted as a safe landing for Blaziken giving it enough time to jump in their air when close enough to the ground using the flames as a spring. Blaziken landed back onto the ground in the same position it began with at the beginning of the appeal.

"That was an amazing way to start off this contest, let's see what our judges think" Vivian said turning to the judges.

"Nicely done a little cliché with swift and ember, but you didn't use ember and that created an amazing new effect" Contest said.

"It was remarkable" Mr. Sasuko complemented.

"An amazing start and a dramatic finish, well done" finished Nurse Joy.

"Now let's see your scores" Vivian said moving onto the t next part of the appeal round for May.

"Seven point eight, 7.6 and 7.9 which will give you a score of 23.3, a good solid score to begin with. Next up contestant number 2 Seth" Vivian said as May left the stage.

"You did well Blaziken, return" May said to her Blaze pokemon as it went into the pokeball.

May walked back to the back stage room where the other coordinators were. Most of the coordinators were talking to people a couple were shoving tongues down each others throat, and then there was Drew trying to avoid Becky shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Freak, you did crap, I don't see why Drew would travel with some one so weak, when he'd be better off with me" Becky "greeted" May

"You are entitled to your own opinion" May tells her as May finds a seat to sit on. May sat down eventually near the lockers and clasped her hand around her locket. Being in Goldernrod for so long was getting tough on May knowing what had happened here in the past.

"Next up is Drew" called out Vivian's voice from the television that was placed in the coordinators room.

Drew walked out of the backstage room and towards the stage to perform.

"Absol let's go" the green haired boy called out. Absol was flung out of the pokeball and made a strong stance in the centre of the stage.

The appeal was over and Drew and Absol took a bow before Absol was returned into the pokeball.

"Excellent appeal, let's see what our judges thought" said Vivian.

"Well done, excellent appeal" complemented Contesta.

"Remarkable" cheered Mr. Sasuko.

"Nice performance" commented Nurse Joy.

"Let's see your scores" said Vivian as she waited for the scores to be shown. "8.9, 8.8 and 8.7, that gives you a total of 26.4, good solid score" congratulated Vivian "Now let's move onto our next contestant, Becky" Vivian introduced.

May and Drew froze as soon as they heard Becky was in this contest.

"She was in the contest? How? When?" May and Drew thought at the same time.

--

"Bella go!" cried Becky as she threw the pokeball into the air.

"Azu" chimed a little blue mouse as it bounced out of the pokeball. The pokemon was a dark blue all over its body. Its tail moved from its back in a thin zig-zag line and ended in a ball under the blue mouse. It had little round ears and two white dots on each cheek. The blue blob had no arms, but tiny, rounded feet. It was an Azurill.

"Awwww" cheered the audience who were immobilized with Azurill.

"Ok Bella use Bubble" squeaked Becky.

Bella obeyed and shot little bubbles out of its mouth. Soon bubbles of all sizes surrounded Azurill. Azurill became big eyed and started to stare at the bubbles with amazement. It was rather cute.

"Now Bella use tail whip and it the bubbles" shouted Becky

Bella obeyed once again and wagged its tail around the bubbles and hit almost every single one of them.

Again the audience fell in love with the little Azurill as it attempted to hit all the bubbles.

"What an adorable performance" complimented Vivian.

Bella and Becky finished the performance off with Bella bouncing around the room and finally landing into Becky's arms.

"Let's see what our judges think" Vivian exclaimed pointing to the judges.

"An interesting performance" said Contesta. **(A/N: interesting isn't always good XD; ) **

"Nicely done" complemented Mr. Sasuko.

"Cute performance" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

"Let's see your scores now" Vivian said looking at the judge's panels to see Becky's scores.

"8.0, 7.9 and 8.1 that gives you a score of 24" calculated Vivian.

"Next up we have Jake" Vivian introduced as Becky left the stage.

--

"Drewsy how do you think I went?" squealed Becky as she entered the coordinators room.

"Nothing special, your scores were a pity vote in my opinion" Drew said casually.

"Well at least my score was better then freak from red over there" Becky said matter-of-factly pointing to May "You here that, I beat you, give up in this contest and it will be so much better for you" teased Becky looking down on May.

"Oh no, you beat me…what will I ever do?" May asked sarcastically "There is only 7 points difference from your score and my score by the way"

Becky's jaw dropped, May didn't even flinch at the second she was insulted about her coordinating skills.

"Seven points could be enough to stop you from going into the preliminaries" Becky stated.

"She's right you know May" Drew said siding with Becky. "You're siding with her? You argh" May screamed in her head. The brunette looked up at Drew and Becky; she looked like she didn't care about contests anymore.

"Well, you win some you loose some" May sighed as she got up from her seat. She didn't appear to care; by the way the blue eyed girl was acting.

"I need some air" announced May as she walked out of the room head high and into the hall that lead to the front doors. May needed a break from all of this, so she headed outside because it was much quieter than inside.

--

"And this is the girl you travel with?" Becky questioned back inside the coordinators room. "I don't see what is so great about her; she is never around you from what I have seen in this city, she is terribly weak with her pokemon and performs crap as shown from her score and she doesn't even care about contests" Becky stated.

"You should travel with me, I am the opposite of her; always around when needed, strong and I care about contests" Becky suggested moving closer to Drew.

"Yea, right" Drew said sarcastically. Unfortunately Becky took the answer literally and started bouncing around the room, like her Azurill was in the preliminaries. Soon the preliminary round was over and a short break was made for trainers to get in some extra practice or get their pokemon ready for the next round, if they made it.

--

May was still sitting on a park bench outside the contest dome when the preliminary rounds had finished.

"May" squealed a high pitched voice. It was Becky. May turned around to see that it was Becky, but she wasn't with the green haired boy she was stalking. May was kind of shocked to see Becky out here without Drew and the fact Becky called to may using her name not some other thing was really surprising as well.

"Hello Becky" May greeted as nice as she could.

"You should come inside now, they are about to announce who enters the secondary round" Becky insisted walking up to May.

"Yea coming" said May to Becky as she got up from where she was sitting. The two girls walked back into the Contest dome where Vivian was just about to announce the people going into the next round.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the secondary round. We will now announce who will be in the next round" Vivian announced as four pictures appeared onto the monitor above her.

"Drew, Becky, May and Seth will be going onto the next round" Vivian announced. "Now let's see who will be facing off against each other 'Vivian said looking up towards the big screen.

On the screen, you could see the four pictures. First battle was between May and Becky and the other battle was between Drew and Seth.

"There you have it folks, the first battle has been decided, and it will be a battle of fire vs. water, which one will win" Vivian exclaimed. "Will Becky and May please come out" Vivian asked as May and Becky came out of the coordinators room and onto the battle arena.

"Good luck" Becky said nicely "By the way, Drew is traveling with me now, not you" Becky said running off through the hallway.

"Wha?" May was dumbstruck. Drew wouldn't ditch her right? He wouldn't, would he? Maybe she was holding the talented male coordinator back; like she thought she did with her brother. May wouldn't stand for this, Drew would NOT travel with that b----- if she had anything to say about it.

Some how May would have to show Drew in this next battle that she was better than Becky, some how there has to be a way; just so he wouldn't travel with the blonde. May really hated traveling alone, she said to herself to justify her actions.

May arrived at the battle arena to be greeted by hundreds of spectators, the judges, Vivian and a mocking Becky. Slowly the brunette looked around the room as she made her way to her side of the battle field.

"Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the first battle of the semi-finals, pairing off between May and her Blaziken vs. Becky and her Azurill, with fine minutes started up on the clock begin!" Vivian announced as Becky and May threw out their pokeballs.

"Come on out Bella" squealed Becky. The little blue mouse pokemon bounced out of its pokeball and landed in front of Becky facing May with a confident smile.

"Blaziken, take the stage" May said proudly, she had to win this or at least tie some how, so Becky couldn't win. The blaze pokemon flew out of the pokeball and landed strongly on the ground ready to fight this little blue stress ball.

"Blaziken lets start this off with swift" May pronounced starting off first.

Blaziken immediately shot glowing stars from out of its mouth and aimed it at Azurill.

"And a strong start from May" Vivian exclaimed.

"Bella counter with bubble" Becky commanded.

"Becky counters with bubble will that be enough to stop swift?" Vivian questioned.

Bubbles were flying out of the little blue mouse and were aimed for the stars. Unfortunately the stars pierced through the bubbles and still kept going on to Azurill. Azurill got hit and Becky's points drop slightly because of it.

"Aww" Vivian sighed "Bubble didn't stop the fast approaching swift, and Bella got hit; Becky's points will take a small toll for that" commentated Vivian.

"Oh yea? Bella use water gun" retorted Becky.

"Dodge it Blaziken and then leap over to Azurill, grab its tail then send it flying with Sky Upper Cut" May shouted.

Blaziken obeyed, and dodge the water gun quickly and then leapt over Azurill to quickly grab the tail and threw it up into the air giving Blaziken enough time to hit Azurill with Sky Upper Cut.

"May comes back strong" Vivian exclaimed.

"Bella don't give in, use water gun to bounce off the wall safely" Becky shouted. Bella shot a water gun straight at the wall it was heading into and made the landing softer for it.

"And quick recovery from Becky, May's points will have to suffer for it" Vivian commented.

"Don't let it recover fully, Flame thrower then double kick Blaziken" ordered May.

Blaziken shot an army of flames towards Azurill, Bella saw it coming and waited for it's trainer to make a command.

"Stop that flame thrower Bella, Water pulse" yelled Becky.

Azurill did as it was command and shot a water pulse attack right in front of the flame thrower, some how both attacks were evenly matched and created and explosion on contact. The blast sent Bella and Blaziken backwards towards their trainers.

"Blaziken" May shouted with concern.

"Azurill roll out!" shouted Becky from the other side of the field. The little blue ball shot back at Blaziken hitting it the first time and second time leaving Blaziken defenseless.

"Blaziken, can you get up?" asked a very concerned May

"Blaze" it nodded slowly getting up.

"Good, try double team then flame thrower" May suggested.

Blaziken once again obeyed and created multiple copies of itself; surrounding the entire field, each one moving incredibly fast. Azurill became confused to which one it should hit and stopped the roll out attack. Then all the Blaziken started up a flame thrower attack and aimed it at Azurill, the little mouse had no where to go and was hit.

"Can Bella still stand after that last attack?" Vivian questioned leaving the entire room in suspense.

"Bella get up" pleaded Becky "please get up" begged Becky. Azurill was up, but struggling, it was getting weak.

"Can you keep going?" asked Becky. Azurill nodded and started glowing white.

It was evolving. Slowly the small little Azurill changed into a more rounded, bigger body. The ears grew bigger, and the tail bell grew smaller, hands grew from each side of the pokemon and the feet became longer and less rounded. When the light finally dimmed, it revealed a Marill.

Like Azurill the body of Marill was a constant dark blue colour. In the centre of its large and rounded body was a white circle indicating its stomach. The inside of the ears were red and the white dots on the cheek were gone.

"Oh my, this is a first in any pokemon contest I have been to, a pokemon has evolved in front of our eyes" Vivian exclaimed.

"Alright Bella, let's start a new beginning and win this, cover this field with water, use surf" Becky said triumphantly. A wave started brewing up behind the newly evolved Marill as Marill started up the surf attack.

"Stop that surf Blaziken, use flame thrower full power!" May said quickly. Blaziken once again shot flames from its mouth and this time aimed it at the wave that was beginning to rise. The heat from the flames evaporated the water making the wave crush behind Marill and it Marill instead of Blaziken.

"A strong counter from May, using Flame thrower to stop that wave" Vivian exclaimed. Even though May had made amazing comebacks, she was still losing this battle and with only one minutes remaining she didn't know if she would be able to make a powerful comeback, Blaziken was getting tired and was getting worn out; but so was Marill; she'd have to finish it with one attack.

"With only one minutes remaining, can May make this battle turn in her favour?" asked Vivian expectantly.

"There is no way" Becky said confidently "Bella finish it off with Hydro Pump"

Marill shot out a strong long lasting blast of water from its mouth and aimed at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, block with over heat" May commanded, this would be the final move.

Blaziken shot its first overheat and the strongest ;for the battle; at Marill, the two attacks collided with each other competing with strength, but eventually Blaziken's over heat attack gave in and died down.

"Damn Blaziken's attack failed and hydro Pump is still going" May gritted her teeth. May lost points for the stop of the attack.

"Blaziken jump up to dodge the attack" May commanded.

Blaziken jumped up into the air; at least 4 meters; and dodged the attack just in time before it hit its mark, Blaziken didn't suffer any damage to its body at all. The hydro Pump was still going after Blaziken dodged it, and Marill was trying to aim for the dodging Blaziken, but soon it lost its balance and the hydro pump went shooting for May. Blaziken couldn't stop the attack because it was too far to help her out, and the attack was still pretty strong.

May just stood there in shock as the water came rushing towards her; she was going to get hit. Her legs wouldn't move, but she was telling them to move. She was in shock and scared, the brunette couldn't and wouldn't move.

"May look out" shouted Drew from inside the coordinators room and started running towards the stage.

May heard Drew's call **(A/N: some how don't ask me how) **and immediately jumped into the air gracefully. May was at the height her Blaziken was only seconds ago, but safe. Drew came running out of the hallway into the battle arena expecting to see an injured and soaked May, but he didn't, the green haired coordinator looked around the room to see May half way up in the air and going into a flip.

May somersaulted in mid air and landed on her feet near Vivian. The audience was stunned at May's talent, some guessing that it was just luck. The battle clock had stopped and Becky had one.

"There you have it, the first match of the semi-finals is now finished, and the victory goes to Becky and her Marill" Vivian said still a little speechless at May's little performance.

The crowd went silent and all eyes were on May, except Becky and her Marill who were celebrating their victory. May felt all eyes on her and shivered; the brunette could feel blush approaching onto her face and decided to head back for the coordinators room where there would be less stares, hopefully.

Slowly May made her way back to the coordinators room, passing the audience, the judges, Vivian and a quiet staring Drew while she was at it. Blaziken followed its trainer into the coordinators room not that amazed that May could do such a thing. Slowly the audience got back with reality and look off into the direction May went.

Drew slowly got himself back into reality and chased after May who was already back inside the coordinators room. Drew was at the door of the coordinators room when his name was called out for the second match. Drew vs. Seth. Drew hesitantly walked back onto the battle stage ready to battle with his opponent.

--

"And with fine minutes on the clock, the battle between Drew and Seth shall now begin" announced Vivian.

"Absol let's go" shouted Drew as he threw out Absol's pokeball.

"Let's go Ralts" shouted Seth as a white body and faced pokemon appeared out of the pokeball. It was a pretty small pokemon; on the top of its head was a green army-type helmet with a red horn pointing out of the front of the helmet.

"Absol faint attack then crunch" Drew commanded.

"Ralts Calm mind" ordered Seth.

Ralts stood in the middle of the arena waiting for Absol to attack. Soon Absol hit with faint attack and then crunch attack and Ralts was knocked out.

The judges had the x's marked on their panels and indicated that Ralts was no longer fit to be in the battle, it was over.

"That was a quick battle" Drew thought "Now I will face Becky…ugh!"

"And with minutes to spare, Drew will move onto the final round" Vivian announced. "Will Becky and Drew please come to the final stage for the finals" Vivian called out.

MAY'S POV

I can't believe Blaziken and I lost to that b---- from hell, Becky. So what if she had the upper hand in type advantage, Blaziken has beaten tones of water pokemon without getting any serious damage like it did in this battle, damn her and that petty excuse for a Marill.

I hate her; I can't believe Drew would ditch me for _her_. I hate him! Damn this world! Can't it just give me a break? Why would Drew ditch me anyway? Am I holding him back? I can't be, he would still be here anyway at roughly the same time if I wasn't there. He can't do much until the contest starts, and we have been here for 2 weeks so I can't be holding him back right?

That sniveling, conniving b----, I bet she was lying, Drew wouldn't ditch me. She probably just said that so I would get distracted in the battle. That has to be it, though I have to give her credit for thinking up something like that.

Drew was battling Becky now, there would be no doubt that Drew would win, I mean, there I no way he could to _her_ the way he battles.

END POV

Back in the battle arena, the crowd is going wild at the announcement that the battle has begun.

"Absol start this off with Quick attack" ordered Drew. Absol darted forward towards Marill at amazing speed.

"Dodge it Bella" retailed Becky.

Marill attempted to jump out of the way, but it wasn't fast enough and got hit with quick attack. Marill fell to the ground and Becky's points dropped.

"Bella get up" whined Becky.

"Absol finish it off with thunder" ordered Drew. Sparks were raging up from Absol as it powered up for a thunder attack. Absol charged up and ran towards Marill.

"Bella GET UP!" shouted Becky at Marill. But Marill couldn't, it was to exhausted from the previous battle it just had with Blaziken, it just couldn't get up. Marill laid down on the battle arena waiting for the attack to hit.

Thunder hit directly on the mark, Marill was sent flying back to Becky. It was beaten.

The x's appeared again on the screen and Marill wasn't allowed to fight anymore.

"And there you have it folks, the judges declare Marill unable to battle anymore, so this year's winner for the Goldernrod contest goes to Drew" Vivian concluded.

MAY'S POV

I knew he would win. Becky lost but she still adores him fluttering her eyes at him constantly, and throwing tones of compliments to Drew. That prep I hate her argh! Damn her.

Drew walks back into the coordinators room where I am with Becky on his arm. He hasn't looked at me yet and I look down at my pokeball holding Blaziken, I just can't make eye contact with him, I don't know why, I just can't. I look more focused on my pokeball than anything else. It sounded like some one was walking over to me, and I assumed it was Drew.

"You didn't like my performance?" he mocked.

"What are you taking about?" I ask dumbly

END POV

"Ignore her Drew, she is just upset she lost" mocked Becky "Anyway, where are we going to next Drewsy?" Becky asked changing the subject.

"Why don't you choose" he suggested sarcastically"

"Really Drewsy? Ok then, how about we go to…" Becky paused for a moment to think. She obviously didn't take or notice the sarcasm in Drew's voice. Neither did May.

"He…he…is actually going to travel with her, I thought she was just lying, he is going to travel with Becky" May stuttered in her thought, very shocked at Drew's response.

May felt like the inside of her heart was ripped into shreds and tossed into some bin; that stung.

"The closing ceremony is about to begin, will all coordinators please come to the front stage" announced Vivian.

"Well we better go up" May assumed as she got up from her seat and walked to the front stage to see Drew get the Goldernrod ribbon.

MAY'S POV

So I was just the disposable Drew used until he found another person to travel with eh? Well by all means Drew take her with you and leave me behind, I should have known he wouldn't want to travel with me, without getting something in return. That no good, lying, little simpleton. I hate him.

The ceremony has started taking place; all the coordinators are standing around the judges, Vivian and Drew, congratulating him on his easy victory. Everyone in the audience is cheering for him, everyone except for me; I just smiled at his little achievement for a moment then walked back to the coordinators room while Drew was being presented the ribbon.

Back in the coordinators room I quickly pack up everything I own and start to walk out of the contest arena back to the pokemon centre. I was able to disappear pretty quick and got back to the pokemon centre pretty quick. I walked up the green stair case again for the final time and walked into the room I had hired for Drew and I.

Inside I got out my wallet and took out 500 poke dollars. That should be enough for the accommodation for the past 2 weeks. I bury my wallet back into my bag and left the money under a note on the wooden desk that says:

"Drew,

There is money underneath the note. Use it to pay for the accommodation, I told you I would pay for it,

See you around, May".

I quickly left the room and go downstairs to the video phones. I needed a place to stay for one last night, so I was going to call mom and ask her to send me the key for our old house.

END POV

"Hey May, where'd you go?" Drew asked as she arrived downstairs.

"Oh, I had to check something out" lied May "I'll meet with you in the cafeteria later, I have to call mom and tell her everything is ok with my journey"

Drew nodded and left May to go to the cafeteria for some food.

May slotted her phone card into the money slot so she could call her mom and then pressed the appropriate numbers to call.

"Ring, Ring" The green phone made the usual ring sound before some one answered. On the screen on the video phone there was a little Pidgey that was saying "Calling, calling" while flapping its wings up and down, around the Pidgey the screen was covered with a light aqua blue colour.

The aqua screen son changed when May's mom answered the phone. May's mom was wearing her usual outfit and her hair was orange which seemed to grow a bit since May last saw her mom.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? How's the journey coming along?" greeted the orange haired woman.

"Hey mom, I have been good, journey is going great, got a new pokemon and a new ribbon" May informs her mother.

"That's good" says Caroline.

"Mom, I actually called so I could ask you something" May told her mom getting straight to the point.

"Yes, what is it sweetie?" asks Caroline.

"I wanted you to send over the key, I need a place to stay tonight, and I wanted to check out our house, plus most of the furniture is still there" May said.

Caroline realized immediately what her daughter wanted, and was taking a while to figure out an appropriate answer. The orange haired women took her time to answer but when she had figured an answer she decided to send the key over the phone.

"Fine, but please don't loose it" said Caroline.

"You know I wouldn't loose something like this, if it makes you feel better, I will put the key with my locket" May informed waiting for her mom to send over the key by phone. **(A/N: I don't know if they could send stuff over by phone, but now in my fan fiction they can )**

Slowly the key was sent over by the phone and May received it. Showing her mother that she wouldn't loose it, she got out an old gold locket that was heart shaped and on a gold chain and slipped the key on the chain though the whole of the key.

The key was now on the chain. May grabbed both ends of the chain and guided it around her neck to the back where she clipped the chain in place so it wouldn't move.

"See mom, I won't loose it" May tried to convince her mom.

"Good"

"Good to hear from you like always, but I had better go; I have got to cook dinner" said a relieved Caroline.

"Ok mom, tell Dad I said hi, bye" said May as the phone screen went dark.

The phone beeped for a moment and then spat out May's phone card from its slot.

May walked away from the video phones and towards the doors of the pokemon centre. Walking her way back, she saw that the sky had gone dark and street lights were beginning to illuminate the darkness.

May walked out of the pokemon centre without any interruptions from anyone and made her way to the house she used to live in; in the dark.

DREW'S POV

May sure is taking her time to talk with her mother. I would never talk that long with my parents, even if my life depended on it. I better go check on her, see how much longer she has to go with her conversation.

I walked over to the wall of green video phones to find May missing for the spot she was sitting in. maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something, so I had better check our room. I ran up the green tiles and up to our room. I storm into the green decorated room to find that no one was there. There wasn't even May's back pack there, so I couldn't assume she went to the toilet.

I look around the room for a second to make sure my eyes didn't play some trick on me, and May's bag was actually there. There was no black pack, only the beds, the couch, money, the desk, the chair. Hang on…money? That wasn't there before. What the heck would a bundle of money be doing on the desk, maybe contest prize money, but I had already gotten that prize already, maybe adoring fans?

I walked over to the desk where the money was. On top of the money was a folded piece of paper, I had to assume it was a note from some one, either addressed to me or May. I opened up the little piece of paper to find that the note was from me. It read:

Drew,

There is money underneath the note. Use it to pay for the accommodation, I told you I would pay for it,

See you around, May.

It took me a while to register what the note had read but eventually my brain turned on again and the note was registered into my mind. My jaw dropped.

What? Where the heck is she? Where the heck did she get the money from? Is she ditching me?

I have got to go find her, she has got to be somewhere in this city. Ugh! This is a really big city; it will take me ages to find her. Better start now.

I walked back down the green stair case and out of the pokemon centre to look for May. Ok where could she be? Shopping district? Nah, the shops are closed at this hour. North Park? I don't think she would have walked that far at this time of the night. Ice cream Parlor? It's closed. Some other park? I don't know any other parks argh!

I had better just start searching the city, and ask people if they have seen a young blue eyed, brunette girl with a red bandanna on her head. I ran towards the rest of the city searching high and low for May.

END POV

--

MAY'S POV

I finally arrived back at my house, and I was able to go back home inside. I walk up the hill that the two story, cream cricked, terracotta roofed house was on. I arrive at the front door of my house. I take the key off my neck and insert it into the handle of the door, slowly twisting it, the door unlocks and I open it. Waking inside the house, I see nothing has changed, surprisingly there appears to be no dust or anything, like it was cleaned regularly. I dump my back on the white tiled entrance and walk around the house.

We left in such a hurry that most of our belongings and bits and pieces were still there. I am glad to see the place my heart was closest to hasn't changed. The family room is still the same, everything I remember is still in it, the couches are still in their original position, and they were futons with the frames were out of wood while the mattress thing was a light apricot colour.

The coffee table is still in the centre of the room on top of a flower decorated red and orange rug. The white tiles from the entrance continue into the living room and though out the whole house. The television at the opposite end of the living room to the couches.

I walk into the kitchen though the lounge room to see the chairs we sat on at the dinner table as we left them, all over the place. The kitchen bench was clean and still shined a tanned colour. Everything was cleaned in the kitchen, not a drop of water, not a sign of dust or dirt.

I walk up to my room which was the furthest to the kitchen and my parent's room, but was at the front of the house; upstairs. My room door was opened and showed a bit of my room. I always kept everything in my room so neat while Shaun was the messy one. His room was still in way we left it, the same it was when he woke up that morning before he died. Mum and dad never wanted to touch the room, said it was the only way to remember him. That is why they never sold the house.

Getting closer to my room, there is a mat outside my room that has pink frills all over edges with a torchic in the middle of it firing embers out of its mouth. How ironic that this pokemon was my first pokemon. My room was mainly Torchic, Combusken and Blaziken orientated. There were a few Skitty plush dolls around my room and Beautifly decorations but that was all.

My curtains were a light orange and bright red colour that spread across a massive window. Like I said before tiles were all over the house even the rooms. On my floor there was my favourite circular rug, it had pink hearts embedded all over it with the rest being white.

I was happy to see my room and stuff again. I missed it a lot.

END POV

May had spent the rest of the night at her house just going around and looking at everything.

--

Drew was beginning to worry about where May would be. He checked all over the city, but no one had seen May. The brunette wasn't in any restaurant, wasn't at any park, wasn't even on the road for Drew to see.

Drew had given up looking for May and figured that the next pokemon contest, he would find the brunette and have a little talk with her. Drew sat down on a park bench outside the ice cream shop. He had to rest for a moment and closed his eyes. He was attempting to figure out where May would be.

_FLASH BACK…_

"MAY!" Drew shouted "Get back here" Drew said pointing to the ground near his feet.

"Never!" May hissed at him and started running off.

"May" Drew whined, "Come back" he pleaded chasing after the brunette.

The three chased after each other down the streets of Goldernrod, going down one street and up the next the trio eventually passed by May's house. May didn't intentionally run into this house or direction, if anything she was going to avoid it as much as possible while she was here, but it was inevitable, the house caught up with her and she found it.

May slowly slowed down before the house and stared at it in awe.

Drew eventually caught up with May, stopping where she had stopped, and looked at the house the brunette was staring at. It didn't seem that special to him, nothing fancy about it, the house was in tact while the garden wasn't.

"May?" Drew looked at her with concern.

"Oi May" Drew called to her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" May asked looking at Drew.

"You know the people who live in this house or something?" Drew asked after Becky finally caught up with May and Drew.

"Can you guys not do that? I am not made to run that long" Becky whined.

"Yea sure" Drew replied.

"Well I guess you could say that" May said walking away from the house towards the pokemon centre.

_END FLASH BACK_

"That's it" Drew thought aloud. "She is probably at that house she was staring at, she said she knew people there"

Drew ran through the streets of Goldernrod to arrive at the cream and terracotta house.

DREW'S POV

May had better be here, or I will look like a weirdo appearing at some one's house randomly.

I walked up the drive way towards the house and arrived at the door. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. No one came to the door.

END POV

MAY'S POV

I was peacefully watching TV when some one knocked at the door. Who would be knocking at the door this late at night? I get up off the futon I was sitting on to go check who was at the door. On my side of the door it was painted a light orange colour with a couple of the locks on the side of the door.

I looked though the peep hole in the door to find Drew waiting for someone to answer the knock. What was he doing here? Was he here looking for me? Why would he be looking for me though? Should I answer the door?

I decided to be civil person and answer the door as nicely as possible. Slowly I unlock the door, and then twist the door handle to open it.

"Hiya Drew what are you doing here?" I greet.

"Funny" Drew mummers "I should be the one asking you that question; what are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Hey, I asked the question first, now you answer first" I retailed.

"Fine, I am here looking for a brunette, with blue eyes and a red bandana on her head" Drew says matter-of-factly.

"Wow, isn't that amazing, I fit that description of the person you're looking for, perfectly, funny eh?" I say dumbly.

"Yea, funny thing is I _am _looking for you" Drew says seriously.

"Now why are you looking for me?" I inquire.

"Oh no you don't; you answer my question now, what are you doing here" Drew asks.

"I am here, because I was bored of the pokemon centre" I say simply.

"Would one more day have killed you?" Drew mocks.

"You never know" I say

"So who's house is it?" Drew asks

"Some one's" I answer.

"Well duh, but which person owns this house, I want names, how do you know these people" Drew demanded.

"It's my house"

END POV

There was silence between the two for about five minutes before Drew broke the silence.

"Your house? Then why did you call your mom before?" Drew asked

"Because my parents live in Hoenn, but this house is ours" May tells him

"I thought you always lived in Hoenn" Drew said.

"No, I lived in Johto, Goldernrod until I was five or six" May said glumly.

"Can I come in?" Drew asked.

"If you must"

Drew stepped into the house quietly as May closed the door.

"If you lived in Hoenn, why is there all this furniture here?" Drew asked wondering around the house.

"Because we left so suddenly, we only took the necessities, we didn't really want to leave but we had to" May answered.

"Why'd you leave? This is a pretty cool house, and this is one of the best cities, there would have been no reason to leave" Drew asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" May answered as she walked into the kitchen to prepare something to eat for Drew and herself, it was around dinner time anyway. **(A/N: There was fresh food that magically appeared in the middle of now where, that's where May gets the _safe _food if you are asking)**

"You fine with macaroni?" May asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yea that's fine" Drew replied as he continued to look around the house.

DREW'S POV

This is a pretty big house May has here, I don't understand why May and her family left. I wonder why May doesn't want to talk about.

Every room is huge, but my house still is slightly bigger. I walked upstairs to what I would assume the bedrooms. Upstairs, there were three rooms; one for her parents, one for herself and one for her younger brother Max I would assume. I walked past a double door room, which I can safely assume is her parents. I wasn't curious about that one, but I was curious about the one with the Torchic covered, pink frilled mat in front of it. I would assume it was May's.

Getting closer to the room I pushed the door open to the already opened room. Inside it mainly Torchic, Combusken and Blaziken orientated with cabinets, bed covers and even the bed covered in the three fire pokemon. There were a few Skitty plush dolls around the red covered room and Beautifly clips on the red and orange curtains. On the floor there was a circular rug, it had pink hearts embedded all over it with the rest being white.

Cute room, suits May a lot. I make a step inside the child's room and walk over the to the bed side table which had a Beautifly shaped lamp and a heart shaped photo frame. The picture inside the frame is of a younger May, in what looks like a leotard for ballet or something like that, with a bouquet of roses in tiny hands. Behind her on his knees is an older man, he looks about 18 or 19, hugging May. He had dark brown hair with bits of black and orange making an appearance through the brown locks. He was wearing a dark blue jacket that was unzipped, and underneath was a white shirt.

Wonder who he is? I'll ask May later. I walked out of May's room and walked back towards the stairs. I passed another room, which I was assuming was Max's so I decided to take a look inside it, curious how that little boy half my size, works, he gets really annoying.

I walk inside the room stepping slowly so I don't trip over the stuff on the floor, how can anyone live that way?

I start looking at picture in a frame next to the bed when May calls me.

"Drew, if you want to eat something I suggest you come now" May called out.

I continue looking at the picture to find out it is another picture of that guy and May, close to the one in May's room but this one May is higher up and he is carrying May. May is in another leotard and is carrying more roses.

"Drew" May calls out again. I hear her coming up the stair case and running past the room I was in, only to slow down again and walk back to the room I was in.

"Get out" she yells at me.

"Please get out of this room" she repeats angrily.

"Yea I will get out" I say quickly so I don't get hurt by her.

"Thank you" she says to me kindly.

How can any one be that nasty one minute and nice the next?

Both of us walk back down stairs to the kitchen where two bowls of macaroni and cheese waited for us on the tables. We sat down quietly and ate the food May had prepared.

It wasn't that bad, I have to admit, I thought she said she was bad at cooking, this is pretty good.

"So May why didn't you want me in that room?" I ask her

"It was my brother's" she replies

"Max?"

"No"

"Who?"

"My older brother, Shaun"

"Is he the guy in the pictures in your room and his room?"

"Yea"

"I have never seen him before, how come he was never at the contests you were at in Hoenn and Johto?" I asked.

"Because he's dead" May replies

"…Oh"

There was quiet once again between the two of us, but soon May broke the quiet.

"Don't bother saying you're sorry for asking, or anything, I am over it, but my parents just don't like people in his room, so I respect their wishes" May said glumly.

END POV

Soon the two coordinators finished their meals and May cleaned up the food, and mess they had made eating dinner. It remained quiet all night. After May cleaned up the kitchen, Drew and May moved into the family room, and just watched TV quietly. Finally May broke the silence between the two.

"If you wish, you can stay the night here" May said nicely "Before you start your journey tomorrow"

"Don't you mean our journey?" Drew questioned.

"No your journey" May said.

"It was still our journey last time I checked" Drew stated.

"But you and Becky said you were going to travel together alone" May said pessimistically.

"You honestly think I would travel with her?" Drew inquired.

"I didn't think you were when Becky told me, then you said in the contest hall that you would Becky decide your next destination, so I believed it" May said truthfully.

Drew chuckled at the last statement May made. It was funny because he wasn't traveling Becky, even though he said it-it was sarcasm, but May still believed it. The green haired boy turned to face May and looked her in the eye then he placed his hand on top of hers.

"May I was being sarcastic, I didn't mean anything to Becky when she asked me to travel with her, and I am traveling with you and only you" he said kindly. May blushed at that last statement Drew made. Her face became a crimson colour and the brunette attempted to hide it from Drew, but it didn't work and he saw the bright red. Again Drew chuckled at May.

"You know, you sure are gullible" Drew mocked.

"Shut up!" May retorted.

"So how did you din me anyway?" May asked trying to change the topic. Drew leaned back onto the futon and then looked back at May.

"I thought of al the places you could be, but you weren't at any of those places then I remembered you stared at this house for a while, so I guessed that you might be here" Drew told May.

"Oh"

"I am curious, you know today in the contest?" Drew started.

"Yea"

"How did you do jump that high up, flip and then land on to feet without any damage?" Drew asked.

"Just lucky I guess" lied May.

"So I guess then in all those pictures with you in a leotard, it was for ballet?" Drew asked.

"Err…I am getting pretty tired, I am going off to bed ok?" May stuttered and went up stairs to her bed. "You can sleep on the futon" May yelled out from upstairs.

May skipped into her room and snuggled into her bed comfortably.

DREW'S POV

Poor May, she lost a brother and from what I would gather from the pictures they were extremely close. Man I wouldn't wish that on anybody, May has suffered a lot, I wonder how he died, he must have died at a young age, and there are no older pictures of him around this place.

Man it must suck to be in May's position for the last couple of months. So far she has been kidnapped, and caged, endured numerous insults from Becky, lost to beck in the contest, been a place she loved the most but had to leave, me badgering her all the time wondering what is up with her wonder how she gets through all of this. I haven't seen her cry once; go insanely crazy at Becky or anything harsh.

Man this futon is uncomfortable, I hope May doesn't mind but I am moving up to her room, I got my sleeping bag here, I can sleep in that.

END POV

Drew dragged his sleeping bag up the stair case and towards May's bedroom. Slowly he opened up May's bedroom door to find the room dark and May asleep. Quietly Drew placed his sleeping bag on the ground and wriggled into the bag. Soon he was asleep and dreaming peacefully.

Hours, minutes, seconds had passed they two still remained asleep. Until a piercing scream coming from May woke Drew up.

"NOOO! HELP!" May cried in her sleep. Drew bolted up and looking at May, she was struggling in her sleep,

"Probably a nightmare" Drew assumed, quietly Drew crept out his sleeping bag and walked over to the restless May.

"Wake up May" Drew shook body lightly in the hope she would wake up. May didn't wake and she kept struggling in her sleep.

"May, wake up" Drew tried again, now shaking her slightly harder. Still she didn't wake up. May started screaming louder in her sleep.

"MAY" Drew shouted.

"STOP!" May screamed as she woke up from sleep and sat up. May began panting hard and was sweating. She was scared.

"May? You ok?" Drew asked concerned.

"Damn, this dream again, it's your fault" May yelled as she punched the bed in front of her. Tears were begging to come out but May wouldn't let them come out.

"May, you ok?" Drew repeated. May finally realized Drew was in the room with her, he had just seen her scream, punch and kick in her sleep.

"Yea I'm fine" May lied.

"You want to talk about it?" Drew asked.

"No, it's my problem, just a simple reoccurring nightmare; I can deal with something as simple as that" answered May. Drew raised an eyebrow of concern at May, she just had what sounded like a terrible dream, that seems to be happening over and over again, but she didn't want to talk about it?

"They may be your problems, but sometimes it is easier to solve them when you tell someone" May said trying to comfort the brunette.

"No I will be fine" May insisted.

"Just talk about it; it will feel better after woods" ordered Drew.

"NO!"

"It is okay to talk about it even cry May; so just tell me what happened, there is probably a reason for why you are having the same dream over and over again" Drew said trying to convince May to tell him.

"NO! NO! I don't need help, I am fine" lied May but her heart gave in and bursted into tears. The crying brunette lunged at Drew and the green haired boy fell backwards; Drew landing on his sleeping bag and against the wall of the room.

May was in Drew's arms crying her heart out. Her cheek and ear was on his chest just under his chin, while her body lay flat on his. May's legs may next to his as her body moved to the side of Drew's. The brunette's fist clenched into a ball, clasping Drew's black shirt, bringing him closer to her.

The greened haired boy sat there cuddling her, trying to comfort her. May didn't say anything, and just cried constantly like wanted to do when Shaun got killed.

May started murmuring something into Drew's shirt that sounded like he promised he'd never leave me but he left me, he promised everything would be okay but it wasn't okay, that liar, why won't he come back, he didn't come back. You left me.

Soon may fell asleep in Drew's arms. Drew hadn't fell asleep yet and felt May fall asleep when she stopped crying, and started breathing rather calmly.

DREW'S POV

May tried to resist crying but failed and ended up crying. May lunged forward to me, making me fall back onto my sleeping and slide across the floor to the next wall. She cried pretty hard getting harder as time went along.

"He promised he'd never leave me but he left me, he promised everything would be okay but it wasn't okay, that liar, why won't he come back, he didn't come back. You left me" she cried into my shirt.

I guessed she was referring about her brother, his death must have been pretty hard on her, something tells me she didn't show that she didn't show any emotion when he died.

May's crying started to die down, and she fell asleep in my arms. It would be best if she were in her own bed to sleep instead of the floor. I picked up May bridal style and started carrying her over to her little bed. Man she is pretty light, with the amount of food I have heard she eats; I would have thought she would be much heavier.

She was pretty easy to carry too. I placed May onto her bed and was about to let go, but May's grip on my got tighter and wouldn't let go, picking her up her grip got looser so I tried to put her down again, but like the previous time her grip got tighter.

"May" I whined I was tired, and I needed sleep now. I decided to do the only thing I could do, I carried myself with her onto her bed and slept with her on top of me, in her bed.

We slept together like that for the rest of the might, without any disruptions. May's dreams didn't occur again for the rest of the night, it was nice and quiet and calm.

END POV

---

Me: well would you look at that, this is finally finished, that took long enough.

Drew: No kidding, it took you like a whole week to write this measly chapter, tsk. tsk.

Me: Quiet you! I had assignments and homework to do.

Drew: right… :P

May: Why us:sulks:

Me: awwww….cute….Anyway, RxR please, no flaming. Btw holidays for me are starting now for two whole weeks w00t! So hopefully I can get at least 2 more chapters up by the end of it. Expect some work eventually. In the mean time, go read another fan fiction XD

I haven't even decided a title for this chapter, so you are all just going to have to wait until I update won't you? heck I have even decided a polt.


	6. Really Sorry people, Story on hold

I am terribly sorry with my fanfiction. But as of now, I have put it on hold. Whether or not it is permanent, I don't know. Sorry if you wanted to get the next chapter, anyone who is willing to take up the story may do so, just please tell me first.

Most likely in the near future I will discontinue the story, due to the lack of interest I have put into the story, not a lot of inspiration and I am far to busy.

Sincerest apologies,

Dolphy-chan


End file.
